Überlebenswillen (Survivor's Resolve) Original by DC111
by Echidna-Tikal
Summary: Sonic steckt in Schwierigkeiten, Knuckles ist nicht er selbst und Tails ist ganz auf sich alleine gestellt. Einwohner von Station Square verschwinden und werden in einem düsteren Turm gefangen gehalten. Glücklicherweise – oder viel eher leider – scheint Eggman hinter all dem zu stecken und Sonic in seiner Gewalt zu haben. Sonic hat jedoch nicht vor mitzuspielen.
1. Kapitel 0 - Prolog

**Überlebenswillen (****Survivor's Resolve)**

Übersetzung der englischen Original Story „Survivor's Resolve" von DC111

Ich fand die Geschichte so unglaublich spannend und bewegend, weswegen ich sie wahnsinnig gerne übersetzen wollte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Danke fürs Vorbeischauen ^^

Link der Originalstory: /s/7109451/1/Survivors_Resolve

Kapitel 0: Prolog

xxx

Als sich die Wolken auflösten und das Mondlicht freigaben, beobachtete er auf der Stelle verharrend seine blaue Reflektion die ihn von der schimmernden Wasseroberfläche aus anschaute, während die Wellen seine Schuhspitzen berührten.

xxx

Sonic's Empfindungen verwischten in einer unklaren Grenze aus Druck und Schmerz, als seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken fest gehalten wurden.

Seine Gegner waren zwei Androiden aus Robotniks Konzern. Sie hatten ihn auf die Knie gezwungen wo sich das blaue Fell mit Sand verklebte. Er wäre vielleicht in der Lage gewesen sich nach Oben zu drücken und wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, jedoch wäre das gegen die Position seiner Arme gegangen und hätte mehr zu Verletzungen als zur Flucht geführt, weswegen er sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. Er war ein Adrenalinjunkie, kein Masochist.

Er gehörte nicht wirklich zu den geduldigsten und das Warten auf die Dinge die da kommen war erst recht nicht das spannendste auf der Welt. Doch im Augenblick bestand noch immer keine unmittelbare Gefahr weswegen das Warten auf eine Gelegenheit die bessere Taktik war. Gelegenheiten im Kampf sind selten und blitzartig wieder vorbei, doch er wusste, dass er die Reflexe besaß sie nutzen zu können.

In diesem sehr seltenen Fall war er nicht in der Lage sich zu verteidigen oder zu Handeln wodurch auch sein Adrenalinschub ausgebremst wurde, der ihm sonst im Kampf als eine Art Treibstoff diente. Sie hatten ihn völlig wehrlos gemacht. Sie brachten diesen Kampf, der eigentlich hätte spannend werden können, zu einem völligen Stillstand. Scheinbar stellte er eine zu große Gefahr dar, solange er sich frei bewegen könnte.

Doch was kam als nächstes? Was hatten sie mit ihm vor? Nichts passierte. Er und die Androiden waren einfach nur da ohne sich weiter zu rühren. _Irgendetwas_ musste passieren. Einer von ihnen würde versuchen ihn zu eliminieren oder den Versuch unternehmen ihn daran zu hindern zurückzuschlagen. Er wäre bereit. Er würde sich aus dem Griff befreien sobald der Androide eine Hand bewegen würde um zuzuschlagen.

Eine Gestalt in der Ferne unterbrach schließlich seine geistigen Szenarien und forderte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein vertrautes Gesicht, jedoch hatte er nicht erwartet es _jetzt schon_ zu sehen.

Sonic hatte schon so manche Gegner in seinem Leben gehabt, jedoch hatte noch keiner von ihnen so viel Widerstand leisten können wie eben jener, der ihn gerade aus 15 Metern Entfernung anstarrte. Obwohl er die Lebenserfüllende Herausforderung liebte, wenn es um seinen Widersacher ging, so verachtetet er den Mann selbst.

Dieser Mann, ein ehrgeiziger jedoch ebenso verrückter Doktor der Wissenschaft, war Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

Besser auch bekannt unter seinem Spitznamen Eggman näherte er sich nun dem Szenario und trat dabei unbekümmert auf ein am Boden liegendes Funkgerät. Sein großer Bauch füllte das schwarze, eng anliegende Outfit völlig aus, über dem er einen hellroten Mantel trug. Lässig klemmte er ein Ende seines langen Schurbartes Zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Jedwede Emotion in seinen Augen wurde von den reflektierenden, blauen Gläsern seiner Sonnebrille verdeckt die so perfekt in sein Gesicht passte, dass man meinen könnte er hätte sie eigenhändig angefertigt.

„Sonic the Hedgehog" sagte er, während er seinen Fang begutachtete. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass ich so bald die Gelegenheit bekäme dich wieder zu sehen. Nachdem was vor etwa einem Monat auf der Space Colony ARK geschehen ist, sollte man meinen dass du etwas vorsichtiger geworden bist."

Der Angesprochene schaute ihm mit Zuversichtlicher Gelassenheit und einem entspannten Lachen in die Augen. „Wenn man's genau betrachtet, könnte ich das gleiche auch zu dir sagen."

Eggman schaute als wäre er beleidigt gewesen, antwortete dann jedoch mit einem dunklen Lachen seinerseits. „Warte nur bis du siehst woran ich gearbeitet habe," sagte er mit einer spöttischen Schadensfreude in der Stimme. „Diesmal ist es mir wirklich gelungen die Überraschung nicht zu verderben."

„Da du ja ziemlich vorhersehbar bist, denke ich dass ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen sollte damit ich weiß ob es den Begriff Überraschung verdient."

„Da du ja von meinem Leuten bereits Bewegungsunfähig gemacht wurdest, werde ich dich gerne dorthin begleiten damit du es dir anschauen kannst. Ich werde dich sogar ein Weilchen bleiben lassen!"

Sonic schaute unbeeindruckt und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, dass sich seine dicken Stacheln hin und her bewegten. „Red nicht, mach's einfach! Wie ich schon sagte würde ich das ja nur _zu gerne_ mit eigenen Augen sehen, aber ich würde es vorziehen meine eigene Mobilität nutzen zu können."

„Was, damit du es zerstören kannst? Ist es das was du glaubst tun zu können?" Der Wissenschaftler genoss einen kurzen Anfall von amüsiertem Gelächter, verschränkte dann die Arme und sah ihn mit herablassender Überlegenheit an. Es war genau dieser Moment wo der Hedgehog erkannte dass seine Flucht wahrscheinlich nicht einfach werden würde. Selbst per Zufall nicht. „Sonic, mein Junger Freund, ich wage es zu behaupten, dass es dich zu erst zerstören wird."

xxx

_**"All right, Eggman… let's get this party started." –Sonic Heroes**_


	2. Kapitel 1 - Sendepause

**Überlebenswillen (****Survivor's Resolve)**

Kapitel 1: Sendepause

xxx

Wenige Tage zuvor

xxx

Miles Prower überflog die Kontrolltafel vom Tornado 2 mit einem angespannten Gesichtausdruck. „weiter, weiter, weiter .." sagte er schwer atmend und die Fäuste in erwartungsvoller Anspannung geballt, als der blau-gelbe Doppeldecker seinen stetigen Aufstieg fortsetzte. Der Motor stöhnte und stotterte seit einigen angespannten Sekunden, schien sich dann aber endlich von selbst zu beruhigen. „Ja!" rief Tails triumphierend. Der abscheuliche Lärm legte sich und wurde akustisch weitaus erträglicher.

Im hinteren Passagiersitz entspannten sich Sonic's Lungen und stießen einen erleichterten Seufzer in den Wind. „Gute Idee einen Flug-_unfähigen_ Fahrgast mitzunehmen, wenn man du mal wieder in Experimentier-Laune bist"

„Ach, das würdest du überleben," sagte Tails mit fortwinkender Hand.

„Ja," schnaubte der blaue Hedgehog, „hauptsächlich weil ich mich an deinen Füße festklammern würde."

Beide kicherten

„also… ähm, was ist denn jetzt eigentlich los mit dem Ding? Auf mich machte der Tornado 2 immer einen soliden und gut laufenden Eindruck. Ist damit irgendwas passiert? Du hast mir nie von einem Problem erzählt."

„Du hast mir nie wirklich eine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben," sagte Tails mit leicht enttäuscht klingender Stimme. „Du bist ständig auf Erkundungstouren unterwegs seit der ganzen Sache mit der Space Colony ARK."

Es laut anzusprechen erinnerte den jungen Fuchs an alles, was während dieser wenigen Tage geschehen war. Es war eines der größten Abenteuer seines Lebens … aber auch das furchteinflößendste. Eggman war im besitzt aller sieben Chaos Emeralds und nutzte sie um die ultimative Waffe der Space Colony ARK aufzurüsten: Die Eclipse Cannon. Der Wissenschaftler bedrohte damit die ganze Welt und forderte ihre Bedingungslose Kapitulation

Sonic war natürlich gleich zur Stelle um dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Jedoch nicht ohne dabei beinahe ums Leben zu kommen. Eggman hatte ihn in einer Kapsel gefangen und ins All geschossen. Der einzige Grund, warum er nicht für immer ausgelöscht wurde, war ein weiterer Chaos Emerald den er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei sich hatte. Dieser war eine Fälschung, eine virtuelle Kopie die Tails angefertigt hatte um Eggman zu täuschen, doch irgendwie war Sonic dennoch in der Lage gewesen sich mit seiner Hilfe zu teleportieren.

Tails konnte sich das bis heute noch immer nicht erklären.

Sonic zuckte mit den Schultern. „Touché," räumte er ein. „Aber was soll sagen? Ich musste einfach mal ein bisschen von hier raus."

„Ja, ich weiß," sagte Tails. „Aber wenn du das nächste vorhast auf Weltreise zu gehen, wie wäre es wenn du dann ein Funkgerät mitnimmst? Dann könnten dich deine Freunde wenigstens jederzeit erreichen. Ich meine, was wenn Eggman plötzlich auftaucht und dich attackiert.. oder uns? Oder was ist wenn du mit 1000 Km pro Stunde unterwegs bist und dich dabei verletzt? Es wäre nahezu unmöglich herauszufinden wo du steckst."

„Hast ja Recht kleiner Bruder," sagte Sonic, wenn auch etwas halbherzig. „Nächstes Mal mach' ich das. Pass aber auf, dass Amy das nicht mitkriegt, ok?"

„Haha, ganz wie du meinst," sagte der Fuchs zustimmend. Sonic fühlte sich zwar ein wenig zu Amy hingezogen, aber Tails konnte verstehen, dass Sonic auf einer eher gegenteiligen Sicht bestand, da es für das junge Mädchen einfach besser war. Wo Sonic auch hinging, schien ihm Gefahr regelrecht zu folgen und immer dicht auf den Fersen zu sein. „Ich freue mich jedenfalls dass du vorbeigekommen bist um mich zu besuchen. Es ist vermutlich langweilig für dich, seit hier in letzter Zeit nicht allzu viel Interessantes passiert ist…"

„Wenn es so langweilig wäre mit dir was zu unternehmen Tails, dann hätte ich schon längst aufgehört mit dir abzuhängen. Außerdem weißt du ja, dass ich alle paar Wochen oder so immer mal wieder vorbeischaue. Ich möchte nicht das sich Jemand Sorgen um mich macht oder so. Nicht zu vergessen, dass die lokalen Chili-Dogs hier immer noch die besten sind die es gibt."

„.. nicht zu vergessen das diese für berühmte blaue Igel _kostenlos_ sind," bemerkte Tails, seine himmelblauen Augen rollend.

Sonic zuckte mit den Schultern „Ja, das ist auch ganz toll möchte ich meinen. Wer würde sich da schon beschweren?"

„Schnorrer"

„Sagt Derjenige, der sich für den Bau seiner meisten Projekte alte Maschinenteile von Eggmans Schrottplatz holt."

Der Fuchs blinzelte auf Sonic's schnelles Kontern. „Hast du … diese Unterhaltung geplant?"

„Hast du geplant mir diese Frage zu stellen sobald dich meine Schlagfertigkeit das nächste Mal unvorbereitet trifft?"

„Hast du –„

„Jedenfalls hast du meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet," unterbrach ihn Sonic mit einem verspielten Grinsen das größer wurde, als Tails erneut die Augen rollte. „also … Was ist mit dem Ding passiert?"

Der Fuchs seufzte in scheinbarer Verärgerung und fing dann an zu erklären. „Nun, als Eggman dich in der Kapsel aus der Space Colony ins All schoss, da dachten wir alle …. Nun ja, ich war wirklich außer mir in diesem Moment und ich schoss auf ihn und wir demolierten uns gegenseitig unsere Maschinen. Seine bekam dabei mehr ab als meine," Fügte er noch mit einem Lächeln hinzu."

„Klasse!" Sagte Sonic mit einem Lächeln seinerseits.

„Danke. Doch so oder so, was das betrifft musste ich mich an ihm rächen, für das, was er dir antun wollte… und für das was er der _Welt _antun wollte."

„Es lohnt sich immer zurückzuschlagen," Sagte Sonic mit in der Sonne smaragdgrün glänzenden Augen. „Die Leute müssen merken dass sie ebenso wenig unverwundbar sind. Ich schwör dir, hin und wieder muss man Eggman an diese Tatsache erinnern."

Tails musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um sich die intelligente Bemerkung zu verkneifen die er beinahe abgegeben hätte.

„Hey," Sonic zeigte auf ein kleines Radar auf der Kontrolltafel des Flugzeuges. „Irgendetwas leuchtet da."

Der Fuchs strich sich den vom Wind verwehten Pony aus den Augen und warf einen genaueren Blick auf das Signal. „Hey, was für ein Zufall," sagte er Sonic's neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Lächeln erwidernd, „Wenn das Ding richtig funktioniert, dann ist das endlich ein Chaos Emerald!"

„Ich dachte du könntest einen Chaos Emerald nur mit Hilfe eines anderen Chaos Emeralds orten."

„Das war mal so. Nach dem Vorfall letzten Monat war ich mir sicher, dass wir für die Zukunft einen größeren Vorteil hätten wenn die Suche nach den Chaos Emeralds effektiver gestalten könnten." In diesem Moment warf ihm Sonic einen derart trockenen Blick zu, als wollte er ihm damit sagen wie offensichtlich das bereits im Vorfeld war. Tails fuhr fort, wenn auch ein wenig verlegen: „deswegen habe ich ein System entwickelt mit dem ich ihre Magnetischen Eigenschaften nicht nur _mit _einem anderen Chaos Emerald aufspüren kann, sondern auch ohne! Es funktioniert noch nicht allzu gut und die Reichweite ist noch etwas gering, so dass wir glücklich sein können wenn es einen findet. Doch nun weiß wenigstens dass es _überhaupt_ funktioniert!"

„Das ist großartig Kumpel," sagte Sonic zu ihm. „Also gehen wir jetzt runter und holen ihn uns?"

„Genau," sagte der Fuchs, „jedoch müssen wir die Umgebung noch ein wenig absuchen. Es ist noch etwas mehr Feintuning nötig bevor eine punktgenauere Lokalisierung möglich ist."

Als sie sich dem Boden nährten drückte Tails einen recht auffällig wirkenden, blauen Knopf worauf sich die Flügel des Flugzeuges zu verschieben begannen. Diese bauliche Veränderung verlief überraschend glatt, wenn man bedenkt dass sie sich ja noch in der Luft befanden. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden war die Transformation abgeschlossen und das Flugzeug wurde zum Laufroboter: dem Cyclone.

„Und wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast," sagte Tails, „benötigt dieses Ding keine Chaos Emeralds mehr um zu funktionieren. Ich habe ein paar Anpassungen vorgenommen und das Gewicht reduziert, so das nun keine weiteren Energiequellen mehr nötigt sind damit es sich bewegen kann."

„Tails ..! Das alles in nur wenigen Wochen?"

Der Fuchs zwinkerte ihm zu und war voll und ganz in seinem Element. „Du glaubst dass du was verpasst wenn du rum sitzt, doch du verpasst auch ziemlich viel wenn du weg bist."

„Ähm, Nichts für Ungut," sagte Sonic, „aber das Ding ist mir für meinen Geschmack viel zu langsam. Hast du etwas dagegen wenn ich raushüpfe und versuche den Emerald auf schnellere Art und Weise zu finden?"

„Das wäre nicht wirklich schneller, solange du nicht weißt wo du suchen musst," murmelte der acht-jährige. „Außerdem bezweifle dass du scharf darauf bist danach tauchen zu müssen." Er deutete auf den nahegelegenen Teich. Dieser lag am Fuße einer Klippe von deren Spitze ein Wasserfall in die Tiefe rauschte. Sie hatten auf ihren Reisen diesen Ort schon viele, viele Male passiert; Das Gebiet gehörte zu den Mystic Ruins mit denen die beiden recht vertraut waren.

„Du glaubst wir sind so nahe dran?"

„Ja," sagte Tails. „Das sollten wir, denn ansonsten wäre das Ding nicht in der Lage gewesen ihn zu orten. Ich sagte ja, dass es im Augenblick nur eine sehr geringe Reichweite hat."

Sie kletterten aus dem Cyclone und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Teich. Sonic hielt am Rande des Wassers an, spritze mit seinem Fuß ein wenig darin herum und machte dann Tails eine Geste dass er gehen sollte. Der Fuchs warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Ernsthaft?" Fragte er. „Es ist höchstens einen Meter tief."

„Was?" sagte Sonic verteidigend. „Nur einer von uns muss da reingehen und ihn holen. Und ich dachte ich bleibe solange hier."

Der Fuchs blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, wobei sein Ausdruck nicht länger herablassend sondern eher besorgt wirkte. „Warte – dieser Teich jagt dir wirklich Angst ein? Ich meine, ich weiß ja dass du nicht schwimmen kannst, aber …"

Tails konnte die Antwort in den Augen des blauen Wirbelwindes ablesen, noch bevor dieser sichtlich unwohl den Blick abwendete.

„Ich meine, das ist schon in Ordnung, Jeder hat eben so seins Sonic," sagte er und brachte Sonic dazu ihn anzuschauen. „Wirklich. Mach dir Nichts draus."

„Das tue ich auch nicht Kumpel," sagte Sonic und schnipste dabei mit den Fingern als wären damit auch das Problem weg geschnipst. „Das ist kein Problem. Ich glaube ich bin einfach nur kein großer Fan von Wasser."

Tails lächelte mitfühlend. „Weißt du, ich dachte immer du magst Wasser nur deswegen nicht, weil du nicht schwimmen kannst. Dabei ist es eigentlich genau umgekehrt, nicht war?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nun ja .. hast du .. Angst davor?" In der gleichen Sekunde wie Tails diese Frage stellte, spürte er dass er es nicht hätte tun dürfen. Er hob seine Hände um sagen zu können 'vergiss es schon gut' , entschied sich aber dann es nicht zu tun. Die Frage war bereits ausgesprochen worden und außerdem war Sonic doch sein bester Freund. Sie konnten miteinander über solche Dinge reden... nicht war?

„Ich würde sagen es beunruhigt mich ein wenig," gab der Hedgehog zu. „Aber das bleibt unter uns, ok?"

Tails nickte. „Geht klar. Ich geh dann mal und hole den Emerald, denn wir bitten ja geradezu darum dass ihn Jemand anderes findet und sich schnappt solange wir hier rum stehen und reden."

„Ha, genau! Ich wundere mich das es nicht schon längst Jemand gemacht hat."

Seine flauschigen, goldenen Schweife herumwirbelnd hob Tails vom Boden ab und flog betroffen über das Wasser in Richtung Emerald. Er legte sich eine behandschuhte Hand über die Augen um sie vor der Sonne zu schützen während er das schimmernde Nass absuchte. Nach einer Weile entdeckte er den charakteristischen Glanz der am Fundort des Edelsteines Strahlenförmig aus dem Wasser ragte.

„Sei Vorsichtig! Nicht das du ertrinkst!" scherzte Sonic, wobei er sich damit ja eigentlich mehr über sich selbst lustig machte als über Tails. Er beobachtete den Fuchs wie er mit seinem Arm ins Wasser griff und den Emerald heraushob, ohne dabei großartig nass zu werden. „Du schummelst! Du kannst fliegen!"

Tails kicherte. „Und du schummelst nicht wenn du ein Wettrennen gewinnst weil du schnell rennen kannst?"

„Du weißt schon, dass ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit weit genug fliegen kann um dich in genau in diesem Moment von Himmel zu holen?!" sagte der Hedgehog mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Dabei wolltest du gerade eben noch dem Wasser nicht zu nahe kommen!" sagte der junge Fuchs und entgegnete seinem Erdsatzbruder mit einem Grinsen seinerseits. Für einen Augenblick schwebte er recht unentschlossen über dem Wasser und dachte darüber nach Sonic ein wenig zu ärgern und auf die Wette einzugehen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. Wenn er tatsächlich so eine große Angst vor Wasser hatte, dann würde er sich dabei nur unnötig mit seinen Ängsten konfrontieren oder die Herausforderung ablehnen. Davon überzeugt, dass der Hedgehog sich selbst nur so zum Spaß mit keiner der beiden Möglichkeiten anfreunden könnte, machte sich Tails auf den Rückweg Richtung Land.

Doch Sonic schien diese Überlegung in seinen Augen abgelesen zu haben. Noch bevor der Fuchs reagieren konnte, wurde er Horizontal aus der Luft heraus auf die anderen Seite des Teiches katapultiert. Sie landeten Schlamm um sich Spritzend in der matschigen Randzone des Teiches wo das Wasser auf Land traf, wobei sich Sonic zwischen seinem Freund und die Landmasse begeben hatte, um mit seinen Stacheln den Aufprall auffangen zu können.

Und ebenso den Schlamm.

Angewidert sprang Sonic sogleich auf und wischte sich ab. „Bäh, ich wollte eigentlich auf etwas landen das mehr Land-artig ist."

„Passt schon," lachte Tails, der ebenfalls wieder auf den Beinen stand. Er ging kurz ins Wasser, wusch sich den Schlamm aus dem Fell und schüttelte sich anschließend trocken. „Oh, oh, du hast da was," sagte er und näherte sich Sonic. „Und da. Ähm …" Er nahm Sonic's Hand und zog ihn zurück zum Rand des Teiches wo er nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Wasser stehen bleiben sollte. „Dreh dich um."

Sonic erhob eine Augenbraue, tat es dann aber völlig kommentarlos, da er seinem Freund vertraute. Tails hüpfte grinsend in den Teich, stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu Sonic und wirbelte mit seinen Schwänzen so schnell wie er nur konnte. Wasser spritze in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen und verpassten Sonic eine ordentliche Dusche so dass der Schlamm von ihm heruntergewaschen wurde.

Knappe Zehn Sekunden später drehten sich Igel und Fuchs zueinander um, wobei der Blick des ersteren weitaus trockener war als der Rest seines Körpers. „Danke."

Tails lachte verlegen. „Klar hätte ich dich auch einfach bei mir Zuhause meine Dusche benutzen lassen können. Aber das ging doch jetzt weitaus schneller.. findet du nicht?!"

„Und ob, und ich mag Schnell." Lächelte Sonic. „Wir haben also einen Chaos Emerald."

„Genau! Ha, denn hätte ich ja beinahe völlig vergessen. Wir sollten uns vielleicht Gedanken darüber machen wo wir ihn sicher aufbewahren können."

„Weißt du," bemerkte Sonic beiläufig, als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Cyclone waren. „Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind dann sollten wir doch eigentlich noch mehr Emeralds suchen. Ich meine, wir machen uns eigentlich nie die Mühe sie zu suchen solange es noch keinen Ärger gibt und dann ist es schnell an der Grenze zum viel-zu-spät. Hmm… obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke mag ich es eigentlich so."

„Ich auch, manchmal … aber das ist ja dann nicht unsretwegen. Eggman hat schon einmal Menschen in sehr große Gefahr gebracht und wenn es irgendetwas gibt dass wir tun können um dieses Risiko zu minimieren, dann ist es unserer Pflicht das zu tun."

Der blaue Wirbelwind runzelte Tails gegenüber die Stirn. „Das ist nicht wirklich eine _Pflicht_," sagte er, das Wort Pflicht betonend als hätte er eine Abneigung nur alleine gegen das Wort selbst. „Aber mit dem Rest hast du schon recht."

„Dann findest du also, dass wir weiter auf Emerald-Jagd gehen sollten?"

„Deswegen hatte ich es ja angesprochen." Blinzelte er.

„Hehe, ok. Nun, Erstmal kann ich mit diesem Chaos Emerald mein Radar ein wenig verstärken, damit er mehr Energie bekommt. Das werde ich mir zusammen mit ein paar anderen Updates noch diese Woche vornehmen. Dann können wir schon in wenigen Tagen durchstarten!"

„In wenigen Tagen? Dabei bin ich hier und jetzt schon bereit! Wir haben den Ball doch schon ins Rollen gebracht, oder nicht?!"

Tails rollte mit den Augen wobei jedoch sein dezentes Grinsen verriet, dass er Sonic's übermäßigen Eifer bereits gewohnt war. „Genau, und in genau diesem Moment rollt er auf meine Werkstatt zu, wo ich meinen Radar verbessern kann und wir die Suche wirklich _effektiv_ durchführen können."

„So wies aussieht war der der heutige Tag auch ohne all diese zusätzliche Technologien schon sehr effektiv!"

„Und hätten wir ein Signal vom ersten Emerald erhalten wenn wir nicht mit dem Tornado geflogen wären?"

„Nein, aber das ist doch völlig irrelevant oder?! Wir fliegen ständig mit dem Tornado. Wenn wir es heute nicht getan hätten, dann hätten wir es vielleicht Morgen getan, oder-„

„Und hätten wir den Tornado wieder fliegen _können_, wenn ich die letzten paar Wochen nicht damit verbracht hätte ihn mit 'all diesen zusätzlichen Technologien' auszustatten? Deine Vorgehensweise ist ja gut und schön Sonic, vor allem wenn es darum geht Eggman zu bekämpfen… aber diesmal eben nicht."

Der Igel verschränkte seine Arme als er und Tails vor dem Cyclone stehen blieben. „Und angenommen Eggman kehrt irgendwann während dieser wenigen Tage zurück in denen du dich in Deiner Werkstatt eingepfercht hast?" Fragte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Das bezweifle ich doch sehr. Es waren lediglich ein paar Wochen und ich glaube nicht mal _er_ ist so schnell in dieser kurzen Zeit einen neuen großen Plan auszuhecken – ganz zu schweigen die Mittel dafür zu organisieren."

Der Igel hüpfte selbst auf den Pilotensitz und drückte den Knopf mit der die Maschine wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form gebracht wurde. Mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen deutete er mit einer winkenden Kopfbewegung auf den Beifahrersitz. „Wo warst _du_ denn bitte in den letzten paar Jahren?" witzelte er seinem Freund entgegen als dieser hinter ihm einstieg. „Wir sollten täglich mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen."

xxx

_**"**__**What you see is what you get. Just a guy that loves adventure." –Sonic Adventure 2**_


	3. Kapitel 2 - Espios Warnung

Kapitel 2: Espios Warnung

„Täglich?" Fragte Tails „Glaubst du wirklich?" Er warf den Emerald von einer Hand in die andere. Das Glühen des Emeralds leuchtete die gesamte Werkstatt aus, so dass es hell genug war, obwohl sich noch keiner der beiden die Mühe gemacht hatte das Licht einzuschalten. Sonic war noch in der Türschwelle, wo er auch stehen blieb als sich der junge Fuchs zu ihm umdrehte.

„Und ob! Eggman ist mit seinen Vergeltungsschlägen so schnell wie ich auf meinen Beinen unterwegs. Er _will_ doch nur das du denkst du hättest etwas Zeit zum verschnaufen, verstehst du?"

Tails zuckte mit den Schultern und hatte den Argumenten seines Freundes Nichts entgegenbringen, wobei er seine eigenen jedoch nicht aufzugeben bereit war. Er wusste dass Sonic auf ihn genauso zählte, wie es auch umgekehrt der Fall war – das hatte der Igel vor nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst zu ihm gesagt, bevor er auf der Space Colony ARK ins All geschossen wurde – doch zum gegenseitigen aufeinander Zählen gehörte auch, für die Gemeinsame Sache Dinge zu tun, die nur er zu tun imstande war. „Wenn das so ist," sagte er, „wie wäre es wenn ich weiter am Radar arbeite und du solange ohne mich nach Emeralds suchst bis ich fertig bin? Auf diese Weise könnten wir …"

„Einverstanden!" Noch bevor der zweischwänzige Fuchs ihn überhaupt bitten konnte noch einen Augenblick zu warten, war Sonic auch schon durch die offen stehende Tür gesaust, die in ihren Scharnieren hin und her wippend zurückblieb. Tails lehnte sich an die Wand und schaute ihm hinterher, wie er auf seinem Weg eine Spur aus aufgewirbeltem Staub und Dreck hinter sich herzog.

xxx

Drei Wochen später in einer unbekannten Wüste

xxx

Espio konzentrierte sich um optisch mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen.

Perfekte Tarnung war für ihn nahezu eine Selbstverständlichkeit. In diesem seltenen Fall jedoch fand er sich in einer sehr komplexen und detailreichen Umgebung wieder, die er nicht so leicht zu imitieren im Stande war. Für das bloße Auge erschien der Ort zwar nicht so detailreich und komplex, doch ihm war bewusst, dass die Hochsicherheitskameras in der Nähe das sprichwörtlich anders sehen würden.

Es war sehr windig. Die Luft um ihn herum war ein Wirbel aus Sand. Seine Beine schmerzten vom Weg den er sich über die Sanddünen schlagen musste, doch nun war er dort angekommen wo er gebraucht wurde.

Sand wehte in ihn die Augen. Er blinzelte ihn weg und wünschte sich sagen zu können, dass dies sein _einziges _Problem wäre das damit verbunden war. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Tarnung, konnte sie jedoch wegen der abertausenden von Sandkörnern, die um ihn herum wirbelten, nicht perfekt ausführen. Es war für ihn völlig unmöglich gewesen jedes einzelne Sandkorn abzubilden das hinter ihm umher flog. Er würde warten müssen bis sich die Windböen gelegt hätten wenn er nicht von den Kameras entdeckt werden wollte.

Und solange die Gefahr bestand geschnappt zu werden konnte er erst einmal nicht weiter gehen.

_Geduld ist eine Tugend_, dachte er ungeduldig …

Einige lange Minuten vergingen ehe er endlich eine Gelegenheit bekam, und dann auch nur, weil der Wind einen kurzen Aussetzer hatte. Er beeilte sich, imitierte die Umgebung so gut wie er nur konnte und rannte durch das Areal von dem er wusste, das Kameras darauf gerichtet waren. Es war unvermeidlich, wenn er seine Suche fortsetzen wollte …

Espio warf sich gegen den Zaun an dem die Kameras angebracht wurden und positionierte sich direkt unter einer von ihnen, in der Hoffnung, dass er außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes lag und sie ihn nicht entdecken würde. Er war echt dankbar dafür, dass der Zaun so stabil war. Denn wenn er gewackelt hätte, dann wäre sicherlich der Alarm ausgelöst worden.

Scharfe Enden ragten aus dem Zaun heraus und bohrten sich in sein Fleisch. Er hatte sie vorher gar nicht gesehen und realisierte, dass sie auch gar nicht dazu bestimmt waren schon im Vorfeld bemerkt zu werden. Sie waren ein dezenter Verteidigungsmechanismus gegen all jene gerichtet, die mit dem Gedanken spielten über den Zaun zu klettern. Das brennende Gefühl ignorierend, streckte er seinen Kopf und spähte durch die Löcher. Alles was er sah waren noch mehr Sanddünen, doch er war sich sicher, dass dort auf der anderen Seite etwas sein musste. Etwas das dieser Zaun _beschütze_ und lediglich außer Sichtweite war.

Zügig rannte er an der Barriere aus Stahldraht entlang und folgte ihrem Verlauf bis er an einen höheren Hügel gelangte. Schließlich konnte er, durch den Sandsturm hindurch, das Dach eines Gebäudes erblicken. Sein Interesse war geweckt und er kletterte höher bis er das Objekt im Ganzen sehen konnte.

Es gab kaum ein Wort das beschreiben konnte wie groß dieses vor ihm liegende Gebäude war. Was dem wohl am ehesten gerecht wurde war ‚kolossal', wobei jedoch selbst das noch eine Art von Untertreibung darstellte. Noch nie hatte er ein größeres Gebäude in seinem Leben gesehen. Auch wenn er es aus einer kurzen Distanz erblickte, so gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Umfang gut einen Kilometer betragen musste.

Ganz Oben auf der Spitze rotierte ein Logo mit einem recht bekannten Gesicht darauf, das von rot strahlenden Scheinwerferlichtern umgeben war: Das Logo von Robotniks Konzern. Über dem Schnurbart standen die Worte 'Meka Tower'

Die Fenster des Gebäudes waren dunkel und undurchsichtig. Sie boten gerade noch so viel Transparenz, dass er herausfinden konnte was sich im Inneren befand. Es schien keine Stockwerke oder Ebenen zu haben. Stattdessen schraubte sich eine Art Rampe durch das zylindrische Gebäude und täuschte damit gleich mehrere dutzend Etagen vor.

Als er sich vorsichtig noch weiter ans Fenster wagte, konnte er Menschen im Inneren erkennen.

Instinkt und Angewohnheit befahlen ihn einen Weg hineinzufinden und der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch selbst er, ein Ninja und professioneller Detektiv, wagte es nicht dies alleine zu tun.

Er wusste wen er aufsuchen musste. Das Problem war nur, das dieser jemand sich in diesem Augenblick überall auf der Welt aufhalten konnte.

Es gab nur einen einzigen Ort den Sonic als so etwas wie einen Wohnsitz ansah. Einen letzten Blick auf das enorme Gefängnis werfend, machte sich Espio auf die Fersen und begann seinen kilometerlangen Rückweg über mehrere Sanddünen hinweg, wobei sein Weg ihn diesmal in die Richtung von Tails Werkstatt führte.

xxx

Tails erstarrte. Er könnte schwören ein Klopfen gehört zu haben. Da er sich jedoch nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen machen wollte, wartete er noch. In seinen Ölverschmierten Handschuhen hielt er einen Schraubenschlüssel fest umklammert. Er stellte seine Ohren auf und lauschte aufmerksam.

Als er das Klopfen erneut vernahm, ließ er den Schraubenschlüssel klimpernd auf den Boden fallen und rannte, die Kellertür zuknallend, die Treppe hinauf. Als er aufgeregt auf die Tür zulief, konnte er sich nur eine Person vorstellen die einen Grund haben könnte gerade jetzt zu seinem Haus zu kommen.

„Espio?"

… dann fiel ihm ein, dass Sonic sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hätte zu klopfen.

„Du siehst enttäuscht aus mich zu sehen, „bemerkte das Chamäleon.

Tails blinzelte. „Oh," murmelte der Fuchs peinlich berührt. „Nein, das bin ich nicht. Tut mir leid, es ist nur so, dass ich Sonic schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe und gerne wieder was mit ihm unternehmen würde." Etwas schüchtern wendete er den Blick ab als ihm bewusst wurde, wie ungewollt unhöflich er geklungen haben muss.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ihn regelmäßig erwartest," sagte Espio in einem noch immer angenehm ruhigen Ton." Ist er nicht normalerweise unauffindbar?"

„Nun, er schaut schon ab und an vorbei," räumte der junge Fuchs ein. „Doch so langsam ist er überfällig. Er versuchte Chaos Emeralds zu finden, und … als er mich das letzte Mal kontaktierte sagte er, er würde noch diese Woche irgendwann mal vorbeischauen. Diese Woche ist vorbei in …" er hielt kurz inne und schaute auf die Uhr „weniger als sieben Stunden."

„Sonic ist ein Entdecker und Weltenbummler. Selbst ich weiß, dass er sich nicht an feste Zeitpläne hält. Ich bin sicher ihm geht's gut."

„Du hast recht, ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er das nicht schon mal getan. Er kann manchmal auch etwas vergesslich sein." Tails versuchte beruhigter zu wirken als er es war. Auch wenn es Sonic wahrscheinlich gut ging, so hielt er doch noch immer die Hoffnung aufrecht mal wieder was mit seinem Freund unternehmen zu können, wobei er diesem Vorhaben in den letzten paar Minuten noch immer kein Stückchen näher gekommen war. „Also ähm – ups, tut mir leid dass wir hier noch immer draußen auf der Terrasse stehen. Komm erstmal rein!"

Espio nickte Zustimmend auf Tails Einladung hin und betrat das Wohnzimmer, das er mit besonnenen Blick begutachtete. Es gab ein Sofa, einen Kaffeetisch und die Wände waren in einem weichen Türkis-Ton gestrichen. Auf dem Boden war etwas Gerümpel verstreut, das Tails jedoch sogleich zusammensuchte und ganz beiläufig außer Sichtweite warf. Insgesamt machte der Raum einen gemütlichen und bescheidenen Eindruck.

„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Kaffee oder so?"

„Du trinkst Kaffee?" sagte das Chamäleon mit angehobener Augenbraue.

„Naja, nicht wirklich, aber Sonic trinkt hin und wieder mal ganz gerne eine Tasse. Ebenso Knuckles. Es ist sogar noch seltener hier als Sonic, doch ich wohne ja nicht weit von Angel Island entfernt, von daher schaut er ab und an mal vorbei wenn er unterwegs ist um Früchte zu sammeln oder so. Jedenfalls, na ja, ich hab' immer etwas von dem was die beiden mögen im Haus, falls sie mal vorbeikommen."

„Ich glaube ich hätte gerne eine Tasse, wenn es keine Umstände macht"

„Aber nicht doch! Gerne! Sekunde!." Der Fuchs verschwand für einen Augenblick um die Kaffeemaschine einzuschalten, kam dann zurück und setze sich. Er nahm die Knie hoch und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Armlehnen des Sofas, mit dem Blick zum anderen Ende wo Espio Platz genommen hatte. Ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen als ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst wurde, dass der Detektiv ihn nicht ohne einen guten Grund inmitten der Mystic Ruins aufgesucht hätte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich gekommen weil ich beabsichtigt hatte mit Sonic zu sprechen," sagte Espio. „Ich hoffe es macht dir Nichts aus ihm etwas auszurichten wenn er wiederkommt."

„Das kann ich gerne machen. Was ist denn los? Wo sind Vector und Charmy?"

„Sie .. haben einen Kunden der mir nicht ganz geheuer ist. Ich verstehe die Gründe für seinen Hilfeantrag nicht."

Der Fuchs lachte. „Solltest Du dann nicht, ähm, Detektiv spielen?"

„So einfach ist das nicht. Der Auftraggeber hat nur _Sie_ angeheuert. Zudem glaube ich, dass

es einen Zusammenhang gibt zwischen ihrer Mission und dem was ich entdeckt habe. Ich bin nur noch ganz sicher warum ich das glaube."

„Was hast du denn entdeckt?" hackte Tails nach.

„Einige Meilen außerhalb des Dschungels der Mystic Ruins gibt es eine Reihe von Sanddünen. Einige dieser Hügel sind recht hoch und die Sicht ist durch den Sandsturm stark beeinträchtigt."

„Ideal um etwas zu verstecken …?" suggerierte Tails zaghaft, worauf das Chamäleon nickte. „Aber was?"

„Für mich sah es aus wie ein riesiges Gefängnis. Doch ich vermute das darin unschuldige Menschen festgehalten werden und keine Kriminellen. Es hatte ein rotierendes Emblem mit Eggmans Gesicht darauf, das auf einem Pfosten thronte der gut 70 Meter über das Gebäudedach hinausragte. Wäre es auch nur ein bisschen tiefer gewesen, dann hätte man es aufgrund des riesigen Areals, dass das Gebäude umfasst, gar nicht sehen können"

„Aber .. aber zu welchem Zweck das ganze?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber die Vermisstenrate ist in den letzten paar Monaten rapide angestiegen und als Detektiv glaube ich nicht an Zufälle. Zumal die Rate hier in der Umgebung angestiegen ist."

„Hat das Auswirkungen auf die Chaotix Detektei?" fragte Tails.

„Ja, immense. Wir haben gut 20 Prozent unserer Kunden verloren und Schwierigkeiten die Miete bezahlen zu können. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund warum ich besorgt bin. In kürzester Zeit hat Eggman ein Projekt von solchen Ausmaßen vollenden können und scheinbar tausende von Menschen gefangen, wenn man die Flut der Vermisstenanzeigen betrachtet. Dabei tat er das Alles ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen. Was lässt sich daraus schließen?"

Als Tails auf die halb-rhetorische Frage hin grübelte, schwang er seine Füße vom Sofa, stand auf und ging um Espio seinen Kaffee einzuschenken. Auf dem Tresen lag gleich neben der Kaffeemaschine sein Funkgerät-Armband. Er nahm es und schnallte es sich ums Handgelenkt, ehe er dann zurück zum Wohnzimmer ging und seinem Besuch vorsichtig die Tasse reichte.

„Wenn du mich fragst," begann der Fuchs vorsichtig, „dann klingt als hätte er sich wirklich gesteigert. Nachdem was vor wenigen Monaten auf der Space Colony ARK geschehen war, hat er sich vielleicht von seinem Großvater inspirieren lassen und beschlossen fortan ernst zu machen."

„Du scheinst von Gerald Robotnik zu sprechen"

Tails schaute ihm in die Augen. „Genau, es war Wochenlang in den Nachrichten, deswegen ich mir schon dachte, dass du von ihm gehört hattest. Es ist ja so … Gerald wollte die Welt zerstören nachdem seine Enkelin getötet wurde. Er entwickelte einen Gräuel gegen die Menschheit und wollte sie für ihre Selbstsucht büßen lassen. Eggman war niemals der gleichen Meinung wie Gerald wenn es um die Zerstörung der Welt ging, denn wenn es keine Welt gäbe, dann gäbe es auch Nichts was er erobern könnte.

Aber ich denke, dass was die Zwei gemeinsam hatten war ihre Entschlossenheit. Ich glaube Eggman ist klar geworden, dass Gerald seinem Ziel näher war, als _er seinen_ _eigenen_ Jemals gewesen ist, und entschlossen in seine Fußstapfen zu treten… wenn auch nicht bei seinem Ziel, dann doch wenigstens in der Ausführung seiner Pläne"

Espio schaute nachdenklich auf seine Kaffeetasse hinunter als sich seine Augenbrauen senkten und ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln erzeugten. „Mein erster Gedanke," sagte er, „war der, dass es gar nicht Doktor Eggman war, sondern Jemand der versucht ihn nachzuahmen. Es schien einfach viel zu untypisch für ihn, um in sein Verhaltensmuster zu passen. Aber ich war bei den Vorfällen auf der Space Colony nicht dabei um zu wissen was du weißt."

„Du glaubst also es macht Sinn?"

„Ja," antwortete das Chamäleon kurz und knapp. Obwohl er es nicht zur Sprache brachte, so war er doch etwas verärgert darüber, dass ein achtjähriger eine solche Theorie vor ihm aufstellen konnte. Doch gleich darauf disziplinierte er sich mental für diesen Moment des unreifen Stolzes. „Jedenfalls sollte ich mich jetzt entschuldigen. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr bekomme ich das Gefühl ich sollte unseren Aktuellen Auftraggeber mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."

„Warum tarnst du dich nicht einfach und beobachtest aus der Entfernung was da vor sich geht?" Schlug der Fuchs vor.

„Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht," sagte Espio, „Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Der Vertrag wurde unterzeichnet und ich muss mich daran halten."

„Warum habt ihr es eigentlich zugelassen, dass ein Kunde euch trennt? Ich dachte so eine Vorgehensweise würde gar nicht funktionieren."

„Tut sie auch nicht. Aber ich sagte ja schon, dass wir nur noch wenige Kunden haben. Wir brauchten das Geld." Er verschränkte die Arme, wobei diese Bewegung der einzige Hinweis auf seine Gefühlslage war; sein Gesicht spiegelte rein gar nichts wieder. „Es verstößt zwar gegen die Regeln, aber glaube langsam dass es besser wäre wenn ich Eingreife."

Tails schnitt eine Grimasse „Es verstößt wahrscheinlich ebenso gegen die Regeln mir all das zu erzählen, nicht war!?"

„Touchè"

„Du sagtest dass du glaubst, dass diese Dinge in einem Zusammenhang stehen, aber du nicht weißt warum. Lass mich dir helfen! Wir könnten beide davon profitieren wenn wir uns gegenseitig helfen können."

Espio fixierte ihn mit einem unlesbaren Blick. Nach einem Moment sagte er entschlossen: „Wir müssen zur Agentur im Station Square gehen. Ich hatte einige meiner Gedanken niedergeschrieben, als Vector mir das erste Mal von dem Kunden erzählte."

„Wie ein Journalist?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dokumentation wäre ein besserer Vergleich. Bezüglich seiner Gedanken den Überblick zu behalten ist schwerer als du denkst, wenn Du erstmal ein Detektiv geworden bist. Denken ist unser Beruf. Da ist es klug einen Platz zu haben, wo du deine Gedanken festhalten kannst, um Hinweisen nachgehen zu können."

Tails zögerte. „Solltest du sie dann nicht mit mir teilen? Ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen wenn…"

„Es sind meine Aufzeichnungen, und wenn der Auftraggeber wirklich so gefährlich ist wie ich vermute, dann berechtigt mich dass Hilfe von Außen anzunehmen." Er schaut dem Fuchs in die Augen. „Jetzt da wir einen Plan haben, würde ich es begrüßen wenn wir uns alsbald zur Agentur aufmachen könnten um meine Aufzeichnungen zu holen. Doch zunächst, hast Du versucht Sonic zu Kontaktieren?" Fragte er und deutete auf das Funkgerät, an dem Tails gerade herumfummelte.

„Ähm, ja." Murmelte er nervös und schaltete das Gerät ein. Für einen Augenblick lang starrte er mit einem Ausdruck von angespannter Hoffung darauf, doch tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass sein Bruder nicht antworten würde. Er bemühte sich nur, weil er Espio beruhigen wollte.

Sonic hatte ihn seit Tagen nicht kontaktiert oder ihm geantwortet.

xxx

_**"Eggman Empire. Yeahhhh, right." –Sonic Adventure 2**_


	4. Kapitel 3 - Meka Tower

Kapitel 3: Meka Tower

xxx

Ich-Perspektive (unbekannte, junge Frau)

xxx

„Der kann froh sein, wenn er mich in einer drei-mal-drei Meter Zelle für mehr als drei_ Minuten_ festhalten kann."

Die Stimme kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Doch das war nicht der Grund warum ich aufschaute. Es war dieses aggressive Selbstvertrauen das mit den Worten einherging und wie sehr diese Zuversicht das genaue Gegenteil von meinen eigenen Gefühlen und Empfindungen darstellte.

In der Zelle gegenüber von mir war Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Es war eine Mischung aus schlagartiger Überraschung und düsterer Furcht. Ich war von seiner bloßen Anwesenheit überrascht, jedoch voller Furcht was dies bedeutete. Wenn er - ein gefeierter Held mit seiner Geschwindigkeit und seinen Fähigkeiten, der berühmt dafür war mit seinen besonderen Talenten die Welt zu retten - gefangen werden konnte … gab es dann überhaupt noch Hoffnung für den Rest von uns?

Ungeachtet meiner unausgesprochenen Ängste schien er davon überzeugt zu sein. Es gab keinen Ausdruck von Zweifel in seinem Gesicht, als er sich zur Kugel rollte und sich mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür warf. Sie gab nicht nach, so dass er von ihr abprallte und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schlug. Er wiederholte diesen Vorgang immer und immer wieder und versuchte die Zelle in sich zusammenfallen zu lassen. Nach dem Aufschlagen mit solch einer Wucht, das ich dachte er würde davon garantiert eine große Beule davontragen, rollte er sich wieder auf und landete elegant auf seinen Füßen.

Weder die Wände noch die Tür zeigten irgendwelche Beschädigungen.

„Hm", murmelte er und legte seine Hände auf die Hüften. Für einen Augenblick studierte er die Struktur des Raumes, schien festzustellen dass es ihm keinen Vorteil verschaffte, verdoppelte dann seine Anstrengungen und versuchte es erneut.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er weitere gewagte Versuche unternahm auszubrechen, wirkte er langsam erschöpft. Der Übermut der zuvor in seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, wich einem Blick aus Ratlosigkeit.

Er schien nicht zu den Personen zu gehören die es gewohnt waren irgendwo eingesperrt zu sein. Das war weder ich, noch waren das die meisten Menschen hier … doch er ganz besonders nicht. Was der Verwirrung nun wich, war ein Ausdruck der Ablehnung und des Trotzes.

Ich war kurz davor ihm etwas sagen. Ihm zu sagen, dass ich weiß wie schlimm es ist hier drin festsitzen zu müssen. Er war erst heute an diesen elenden Ort gebracht worden. Ich war auch nicht wirklich erfahren, wo doch erst Gestern mein Glückstag war … doch zumindest hatte ich inzwischen diesen einen, ganzen Tag um die Umstände vollständig zu erfassen.

Ein Tag war eine ausreichend lange Zeit, wenn du kaum etwas anderes tun konntest als nachzudenken. Der Gedanke daran, noch für viele weitere Tage bleiben zu müssen, war unerträglich.

Die ersten paar Stunden waren die schlimmsten meines Lebens. Vielleicht nicht aus Gründen der Dinge die dort passiert waren, aber aus Gründen meiner geistigen Vorahnungen was passieren könnte … diese 'Angst vor dem Unbekannten' von der die Leute sprechen, jedoch erst dann wirklich begreifen, wenn sie es selbst einmal erlebt haben. Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an das Gefühl wie kaltes Metall meine Unterarme umschloss als ich gewaltsam aus meinen Leben gezerrt wurde ... von meiner Freiheit und meinen Plänen für den nächsten Tage abgerissen, welche nun vergleichsweise unbedeutend erschienen.

Nachdem ich in der Zelle deponiert war, wurde alles surreal. So als würde sich mein Verstand weigern das Geschehene zu verarbeiten und Alles nur ein Tagtraum sein, aus dem ich mich jederzeit wieder zurückholen könnte.

In Wirklichkeit jedoch, war es so real wie es nur sein konnte.

Zum ersten Mal warf Sonic einen genaueren Blick auf seine Umgebung, so als hätte er es vorher nicht für notwendig erachtet. Als er in meine Richtung schaute, duckte ich mich unter das Fenster meiner Zelle, so dass er mich nicht sehen würde. Ich wusste nicht warum ich ihm plötzlich ausweichen wollte. Die meisten Menschen würden nur zu gerne mit Jemand so berühmten und heldenhaften wie Sonic das Gespräch suchen. Obwohl ich Nichts gegen ihn hatte, so hatte ich aus irgendeinem Grund aber auch keine Lust mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ich wollte mich mit Niemand unterhalten. Ich wollte einfach nur raus und vergessen dass diese eineinhalb Tage jemals passiert waren.

Die Barriere in die er sich selber gerammt hatte war, genau wie meine, aus massivem Stahl gefertigt worden. Das Tor reichte bis auf einen Meter oder so; was in etwa einem drittel der Länge entsprach. Damit jedoch Niemand durch den Spalt zwischen dem Tor und der Decke flüchten konnte, wurde dieser mit vertikal verlaufenden Gitterstäben abgesperrt. Da Sonic alles andere als groß war, konnte er das alles nicht sehen solange er nicht ein paar Schritte zurück ging. Aber er würde mich sehen wenn ich nicht vorsichtig wäre.

An der Wand zu seiner Rechten war ein weiteres vergittertes Fenster, das er sich mit der benachbarten Zelle teilte. Natürlich schaute er auch zu seiner Linken hinüber um zu sehen, ob sich dort auch ein Fenster befand. Doch da war keines. Bei mir war der Aufbau genau der gleiche: mit einem großen, vergitterten Fenster in der Vorderseite und einem weiteren an der Seitenwand, als ob jeder eine Art Zimmergenosse haben sollte.

Niemand besetzte die Zelle neben mir, was mich jedoch nicht störte. Je einfacher ich Jedem aus dem Weg gehen konnte umso besser.

Im Zentrum jeder Zelle war ein kleines, flaches Licht an der Decke angebracht. Diese strahlten ein rotes Leuchten aus, das sich in den zahlreichen Metalloberflächen, die die Zellen bildeten, widerspiegelte, was die Räume ausleuchtete und zugleich bedrohlich wirken ließ. Vom Flur kam eine dunkelviolette Färbung. Ich neigte meinen Kopf nach Oben um die Decke des Flures zu betrachten, als das Glühen verriet, das diese mit tief-violetten Lichtern gesäumt war. Obwohl es diesem Ort eine unheimliche Ausstrahlung gab, so war es besser als das typische weiße oder cremefarbene Beleuchtungssystem. Es gab diesem Ort eine gewisse Persönlichkeit … auch wenn diese Persönlichkeit einen dunklen Charakter hatte.

Auf dem Betonboden der Zellen lag ein gepolsterter, beigefarbener Schlafsack mit zwei Kissen... und an der Wand war ein kleines Waschbecken befestigt das etwa 30 Zentimeter über einem kreisrunden Abfluss hing. Das Nötigste, um sich Waschen zu können, gab es auch: Schlicht-weiße Seifenstücke, billig wirkende Rasierapparate und Stofffetzen die aussahen, als hätte man sie als nachträgliche Ausstattungsidee noch schnell hineingeworfen. Was Gefängnisse anbelangte, so hätte es wahrscheinlich auch schlimmer kommen können. Aber ich wäre dennoch überall sonst lieber gewesen.

„Hey! Bleib bloß da draußen! Ernsthaft, diesmal war ich es nicht! Himmel noch mal!"

Ich war inzwischen sehr geübt darin mich bei Lärm besonders unauffällig zu verhalten. Das tat ich auch jetzt wieder, wobei ich meine Augen knapp über der Metallwand schweifen ließ und durch die Gitterstäbe spähte. Die Stimme kam aus der Zelle neben Sonic.

Seine Fluchtpläne für einen Augenblick beiseite legend, sprang er an das Fenster zwischen den beiden Zellen und hielt sich an den Gitterstäben fest, um durch sie hindurch nachschauen zu können, was im benachbarten Bereich vor sich ging. Aus der Sicht meiner eigenen Zelle heraus konnte ich auch in diese Zelle hineinschauen, wobei ich meinen Blick ein wenig verlagern musste damit mir die Stangen nicht die Sicht versperrten. Ich duckte mich für einen Moment um mir meine schmutzig-blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streifen.

Ein Androide war hineingekommen und näherte sich dem Mann, der sich plötzlich gegen die Wand drückte. Der Mann war groß und hatte dunkles, schokobraunes Haar, mäßig hohe Wangenknochen und schwere, dichte Augenbraue: Ein Erscheinungsbild das, trotz seiner offensichtlichen Angst, Wagemut ausstrahlte.

„Hör mal," versuchte er es erneut und klang dabei ein wenig nervös, "Du kannst nicht einfach davon ausgehen-„

„Wenn der Lärm nicht von dir kam, von wem denn dann?" Unterbrach ihn der Androide. Ich sah wie die dunkelgrünen Augen des Mannes nahezu unmerklich für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Sonic rüber huschten; Doch er sagte Nichts. Der Androide verschränkte seine Arme. „Ich wüsste nicht warum ich dir deine Unschuld glauben sollte, wenn man bedenkt wie aufmüpfig du in der Regel bist."

Sonic blinzelte. Und ich war mir ziemlich sicher dass ich das auch tat. Der Androide _argumentierte_ wie ein Mensch. Zudem sah er auch noch _aus _wie ein Mensch. Er besaß die gleichen Merkmale und Rundungen wie ein Mensch sie haben würde. Außer, dass er anstelle von Haut von einem schwarzen Metall überzogen war. Glatte, runde Gelenke bewegten sich Reibungslos in den Fassungen als der Droide sich bewegte und dabei ein flüsterleises, metallisches Geräusch entstand. Er besaß zwei glühende Linsen als Augen, die so tief in den Augenhöhlen eingefasst waren, dass das blaue Glühen als Trichterförmiges Licht nach Außen projiziert wurde.

„Mag sein," sagte der Mensch, „Aber ich habe diesbezüglich auch noch nie _gelogen_, oder?" Ich bin kein Feigling! Ich habe Nichts getan und ich würde es nicht leugnen wenn ich was getan hätte!"

Die Pseudo-Augen des Androiden verengten sich. Dann schnellte er mit überraschender Schnelligkeit nach Vorne und fixierte den Mann an der Wand. Dieser biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite da er eine Bestrafung befürchtete.

Genau in diesem Moment realisierte Sonic, was mir schon die ganze Zeit bewusst war: Es war _sein_ Lärm gewesen, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Androiden auf sich gezogen hatte. Sein Kampf mit der Zellentür hatte mehr Aufmerksamkeit verursacht als er beabsichtigt hatte… „Hey!" Rief er. Dazu bereit Verantwortung zu übernehmen, zeigten seine smaragdgrünen Augen keine Spur von Zurückhaltung. Sowohl der Mensch als auch der Androide drehten ihre Köpfe. „Er sagt die Wahrheit. Lass ihn also in Ruhe."

„Wieso? Möchtest du seinen Platz einnehmen?" fragte der Droide höhnisch. Er war in vielerlei Hinsicht recht intelligent für ein Stück Metall. Ich fragte mich ob er eine Schöpfung von Doktor Eggman war. Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich mir der Magen um und ich wollte mich plötzlich genauso kräftig gegen die Stäbe werfen wie Sonic wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Wenn du glaubst dass mich das beeindruckt, dann komm doch her!" provozierte der Igel, indem er einen Arm in die Beuge seines anderen Ellenbogens legte und vor der Brust zu dehnen begann. Ich runzelt die Stirn. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken war er über seine Situation verärgert gewesen. Doch nun machte er den Eindruck, als wäre das Alles hier nichts Außergewöhnliches. Ich wäre von so viel Widerstandskraft fasziniert gewesen, wenn da nicht der Glaube gewesen wäre, dass das Alles nur geschauspielert war. Er war Sonic the Hedgehog! Natürlich musste er ein tapferes Gesicht auflegen.

Der Humadoide verließ die andere Zelle und machte sich daran nun seine zu betreten. Ein klickendes Geräusch war zu vernehmen als er anfing am Schloss herumzuhantieren. Mit einen Male verstand ich was Sonic vorhatte.

„Ha ha ha, dummer Igel," sagte der Androide als er sein Vorhaben einstellte und Sonic durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch anschaute. Ich musste das Gesicht des Roboters gar nicht sehen, um zu wissen was für einen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck er dabei hatte. „Du wolltest deine schnellen Füße nutzen um zu entkommen, nicht war?"

Der Igel ballte eine Faust „Oh man, ich hatte gehofft dass du nicht so schlau sein würdest."

„Dann hast du mich ganz klar unterschätzt"

„Nun ja.. könntest du zumindest den Mann jetzt in Ruhe lassen?"

„Fürs erste werde ich das wohl tun. Aber beim nächsten Verstoß wird Keiner von euch so leicht davon kommen. Tu mir einen Gefallen und versuche den da davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit über einen solchen Krawall veranstalten soll. Das würde meine Arbeit wesentlich erleichtern"

„… ähm," murmelte Sonic vor sich hin und war offensichtlich verunsichert wie er auf den Umgangston des Roboters reagieren sollte. Glücklicherweise entschied er sich seine Bemerkungen vorerst für sich zu behalten, was eine kluge Entscheidung war, wenn man bedenkt wie Gefährlich der Androide wahrscheinlich hätte werden können wenn er nur gewollt hätte. Er wartete erst bis der Roboter den Blickkontakt abbrach und wieder fort ging, ehe er sich zur benachbarten Zelle hin umdrehte.

„Sonic … du steckst auch hier drin" Der junge Mann stand am gemeinsamen Fenster. „Ich bin ein großer Fan. Natürlich wären andere Umstände weitaus besser gewesen, aber immerhin. Ähm… danke das du das Ding aufgehalten hast" Er schaute angewidert in die Richtung in der das Ding verschwunden war. „Ich wollte ihm nicht sagen dass du für den Lärm verantwortlich warst, aber das hast du ja dann selber getan. Du bist tatsächlich so mutig wie du in den Medien dargestellt wirst."

Sonic errötete daraufhin ein wenig. Ich beobachtete das Geschehen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er war nicht mutig… er war lediglich impulsiv und eingebildet. „Pff, ja, ja." Murmelte er und machte eine fortwinkende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Man musst tun, was man tun muss."

„Ich bin übrigens Lucas". Sagte der Mann, dessen waldgrüne Augen ein wenig aufhellten als er sich vorstellte. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wirkte ein wenig deplaziert, fast so als hätte er es schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr aufgelegt. Er schien nur knapp über 20 Jahre alt zu sein und somit ein paar Jahre älter als ich.

„Und ich bin – naja. Das scheint ja bereits offensichtlich zu sein." Zwinkerte Sonic. Ich dagegen rollte mit den Augen. „Also, was ist das eigentlich für ein Ort? Was geht hier vor?"

„Richtig, ich wollte dich einweihen," sagte Lucas. „Also, falls du es noch nicht bemerkst hast, die Person die hinter all dem steckt-„

„Ist Eggman. Ich weiß schon," unterbrach ihn Sonic, womit er aussprach was ich zuvor schon dachte. „Als ich vorhin aufgewacht bin konnte ich mich an Nichts mehr erinnern. Doch nun weiß ich wieder was passiert ist. Wir kommen hier schon wieder raus."

Warum tat er so, als ob das so einfach werden würde? Er weckte in Lucas lediglich falsche Hoffnungen für Nichts und wieder Nichts. Bemerkte er denn gar nicht wie egoistisch das war?

Lucas für seinen Teil ignorierte die Worte des Igels und wechselte das Thema. „Nun, wie konnte es Eggman überhaupt gelingen Jemanden wie dich zu schnappen?"

„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht so recht," Gab Sonic zu. „Normalerweise verhindere ich derartige Sachen bevor sie sich soweit entwickeln können. Aber ich wusste nicht mal dass er überhaupt an irgendetwas arbeitet. Ich vermutete es zwar, aber ich _wusste_ es nicht, verstehst du?" Lucas nickte. „Ich war gerade unterwegs als ich in einen Hinterhalt geriet… wenn man es so nennen kann. Es waren lediglich zwei von ihnen und dennoch konnten sie mich schlagen. Ich glaube das waren die gleichen Androiden die hier auch zur Patrouille eingesetzt werden. Sie sind wirklich sehr stark."

„Ich weiß, die gleichen haben auch mich entführt. Ich glaube sie werden die H-Serie oder Humanoiden-Serie genannt, weil sie so menschlich aussehen. Kein Wunder das sie schon so viele Menschen gefangen nehmen konnten. Es ist nicht einfach ihnen zu entkommen."

Sonic schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Als ich erstmal realisierte dass sie mich irgendwo hin verschleppen wollten, da versuchte ich wirklich alles um mich zu befreien, doch ihr Griff war sogar noch stärker als der von Knuckles. Ein Freund von mir." fügte er noch hinzu als Lucas ihn ratlos ansah. „Und Eggman war auch da und gab den Androiden Anweisungen wo sie mich hinbringen sollten. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die das auch so schon wussten. Aber er brauchte einfach einen Vorwand um dabei zu sein zu können."

„Um dir persönlich eins auszuwischen?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Würde ich ihm jedenfalls zutrauen." Er pausierte kurz. „Aber egal. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Ich sollte es einfach hinnehmen denke ich."

Lucas wendete seinen Blick von Sonic ab und starrte stattdessen auf den Boden. Er sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen… jedoch nicht in der Lage die richtigen Worte zu finden um es auszudrücken.

„Hey, bist Du in Ordnung?" fragte Sonic mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Du weißt doch dass wir hier rauskommen, oder nicht?"

„Die gleiche Zuversicht hatte ich zu Beginn auch," murmelte der Mann und wendende sich ab. „Ich bin nun schon seit einem Monat hier drin. Ich gehörte mit zu den ersten. Selbst als dieser Ort noch in der Aufbauphase war und dadurch Fehler und Schlupflöcher aufwies.. war es mir nicht gelungen zu fliehen."

Sonic schwieg für einen Augenblick. Wow. „Seit Einem Monat?" Der Klang seiner Stimme hatte sich nur geringfügig geändert.

„Sonic…" Lucas suchte vorsichtig den Blickkontakt mit dem Igel, „Ich weiß, dass du und Eggman euch jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten gegenseitig an die Gurgel geht. _Jeder _weiß das. Ihr beiden seid fast schon Wöchentlich in den Nachrichten zu sehen. Von daher kann ich mir vorstellen dass du glaubst mit seinen Taktiken vertraut zu sein. Du glaubst bestimmt _ich _wüsste nicht wovon ich rede solange ich noch keine persönlichen Erfahrungen mit ihm machen musste. Aber.. würdest du mir glauben wenn ich dir sage, dass er vermutlich gefährlicher geworden ist?"

Sonic antwortete nicht und stellte stattdessen eine Frage seinerseits, „Wie lange geht das alles hier schon?"

„Wie ich schon sagte vermute ich dass ich zu den ersten gehörte. Es gab nur wenige duzend Menschen hier drin als hier hergebracht wurde und dabei gibt es hunderte von Zellen auf jeder Etage."

„Welche Etage ist das hier?"

„Die oberste," sagte Lucas. „Aber es gibt keine wirklichen Etagen. Der ganze Ort ist eine Art spiralenförmige Rampe, aber jedes Mal wenn die Spirale einmal herum geht, wird das als neue Ebene betrachtet."

„Und wir sind in der obersten untergebracht," sagte Sonic ausdruckslos. „Heißt, von hier oben aus gibt es keinen Weg nach Draußen."

Mit einem grimmigen Unterton von Stolz sagte Lucas, „Gerade aus diesem Grund sind die Besten von uns ja auch hier oben." Ich hätte beinahe geschnaubt. _'Die Besten von uns_?' Wenn dem so wäre, dann müsste ich doch irgendwo im ersten oder zweiten Stock sitzen. Es sei denn alle Ebenen unter uns waren bereits überfüllt. Darüber wollte ich gar nicht erst nachdenken. „Diejenigen die nicht wollen, dass er damit durchkommt. Diejenigen die Kämpfen und zurückschlagen." Er machte eine Pause. „Oder …. Zurückschlugen."

„Leute so wie ich", sagte Sonic mit einem erneuten Augenzwinkern. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob er gehört hatte was Lucas in einem Atemzug noch hinzugefügt hatte. Und wenn, dann schien er es ignorieren zu wollen. „Aber… wozu das ganze? Was hat er davon all diese Menschen hier festzuhalten?"

„Das weiß Niemand so genau. Es gibt da ein paar Spekulationen, dass er nur nach besonders athletische und koordinierte Menschen Ausschau hält und dass er eine Armee aus lebenden Menschen anstelle aus Robotern erschaffen will. Das macht in meinen Augen jedoch keinen Sinn, wo Roboter doch in der Regel sehr viel stärker sind als es ein durchschnittlicher Mensch je sein könnte."

Sonic trat gegen den beigefarbenen Schlafsack, so dass dieser sich abrollte und Sonic sich auf in niederlegen konnte. Er hatte einen beunruhigten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. „In meinen Augen macht das schon Sinn," sagte er leise. „Die Menschen haben den Robotern gegenüber einen Vorteil … einen Vorteil von dem Eggman glaubt, dass er ihm alle nötigen Druckmittel verschafft."

„Und der wäre?"

„Nun," begann er, „Roboter sind leicht zu töten, nicht war? Sie haben keine Gefühle oder so was in der Art. Sie sind nur ein Stück aus Metallschrott. Aber echte Menschen …" Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf während seine Gesichtszüge von Trauer und ansteigender Wut gezeichnet waren. „Menschen haben ein Leben und Erinnerungen, Menschen haben Träume." Er schaute Lucas wieder in die Augen und ihre Blicke verharrten ineinander „Menschen fühlen Schmerz."

„Du meinst also .. er denkt es würde Gegner wie die G.U.N davon abhalten ihn aufhalten zu wollen, solange echte Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stehen würden."

„Genau," sagte Sonic und schloss die Augen, "und Gegner wie mich."

„Aber… aber du kannst im Moment doch eh nicht wirklich viel tun. Er-„

„Er weiß dass ich hier rauskommen werde. Er denkt vielleicht dass er einen Vorteil hat, jedoch kann der Einsatz von Menschen auch seine Nachteile haben, da Menschen einen freien Willen besitzen. Du könntest Recht haben wenn du sagst, dass eine Flucht längst nicht so einfach wird wie ich mir das vorstelle... aber die Welt zu erobern ist auch nicht so einfach wie _er_ sich das vorstellt."

Nun, ich musste zugeben dass diese Denkanstöße wirklich gut waren, Vielleicht war an dem berühmten Helden doch mehr dran als nur lockeres Kontern und Prahlerei. Irgendwie wollte ich es ja schon herausfinden. Jedoch war dieser Wunsch nicht annähernd so groß wie das Verlangen aus diesem Gefängnis zu kommen und in mein normales Leben zurück zu kehren.

„Da ist was dran," sagte Lucas. „Ich kenne Menschen die verletzt wurden durch Eggmans Angriffe in der Vergangenheit. Oder als dieses Wassermonster beinahe Station Square zerstört hatte. Deswegen würde ich Niemals etwas tun, das ihm dabei helfen würde noch weiteren Menschen weh zu tun."

Sonic grinste, „Womit Du die Lage jetzt verstanden hast"

Als Reaktion kicherte Lucas, wenn auch etwas gediegen und unterdrückt. „Nicht wirklich. Ich sage nur wie es ist. Ich gebe nicht auf, aber ich habe auch nicht das Gefühl dass wir hier so bald wieder rauskommen werden. Und dass es hin und wieder sehr schwer werden wird. Vor allem für Jemanden wie dich."

Das anhaltende Lächeln im Gesicht des Igels verschwand plötzlich. „Wie jetzt? Was soll das denn bedeuten?", fragte er trotzig. "Vor allem für Jemanden wie mich?"

„Na ja, soweit ich das weiß, ziehst du es vor nicht allzu lange an einem Ort zu verweilen."

„Mag sein. Aber wie ich schon sagte, werde ich auch _nicht allzu lange_ hier bleiben."

Lucas seufzte entnervt. „Ich hab's versucht"

„Du wirst schon sehen," sagte Sonic vorsichtig, dessen Entschlossenheit auch durch Lucas Mangel an Glauben nicht erschüttert werden konnte. „Jetzt wo ich über Alles bescheid weiß .. je schneller ich hier rauskomme, umso schneller werden alle wieder frei sein. So gesehen kann man es schon fast als erledigt betrachten."

„Sei nur vorsichtig Sonic. Wenn du hier zu viel Ärger machst, dann wirst du am Ende in irgendeiner Form dafür bezahlen müssen. Ich wurde zuletzt von den Androiden hier geschlagen. Manchmal nehmen sie dir die Mahlzeiten weg, oder dieser nervige Chao taucht auf …"

Sonic verdrehte die Augen und drückte sich dramatisch die Hand gegen die Stirn. „Oh welch ein Terror. Wie sollen wir da nur jemals durchkommen?"

„Ich weiß, dass es sich für dich längst nicht so schlimm anhört Sonic, aber dieser Ort fordert seine Tribute."

„Schon klar," sagte der Igel, wobei ich mir nicht so ganz sicher war, ob er nun sarkastisch, ernst oder irgendwas dazwischen war. „Ich denke ich kann damit umgehen."

„Meinetwegen," gab sich Lucas geschlagen. Er ging vom Fenster weg und ließ sich müßig in den Schlafsack fallen „Du hast den Sturheits-Kampf gewonnen."

„Moment… kein Grund gleich den Miesepeter zu spielen. Ich versuche doch nur-„

„Ich bin kein Miesepeter," sagte Lucas miesepetrig. „Ich … ich wünschte nur ich hätte jetzt die gleichen Willenstärke wie du sie hast. Auch wenn ich so was sagte, so habe ich doch noch lange nicht aufgegeben. Aber ein Monat in Gefangenschaft fordert wie gesagt seine Tribute. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du diese Erfahrung niemals machen musst."

Der junge Mann schlängelte sich in den Schlafsack hinein. Und wie auf ein Stichwort gingen die leuchtend roten Lichter in den Zellen aus, so dass nur noch das tief Violette Licht aus dem Flur hinein schien. Es war recht unaufdringlich; eine angenehm gedämmerte Aura die gerade noch so viel Licht bot, dass ich meine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Für einige Augenblicke saß Sonic einfach nur da und sah aus, als wusste er nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er warf einen Blick auf das Fenster an der Vorderseite seiner Zelle von wo das gedämpfte Licht hereinkam. Ich schaute ebenfalls dort hin. An der Decke gab es Lichtmuster in Form von Eggmans Gesicht. Erneut rollte er die Augen, jedoch diesmal aus einem völlig anderen Grund.

Er Tagträume noch eine Weile an der Wand. Ich fragte mich, was er hinter der Fassade aus Selbstvertrauen wirklich von all dem dachte. Ich fragte mich, ob er sich darüber Sorgen machte wie er hier rauskommen sollte, oder was Eggman im Schilde führte. Vielleicht fragte er sich was mit uns allen los war, während wir dort saßen und uns wiederum fragten, was mit ihm los war.

In einem Punkt hatte er jedoch wieder recht. Nichts an diesem Ort erschien unfassbar schrecklich, abgesehen von der Tatsache dass wir alle darin gefangen waren. Doch ich hatte dieses ungute Gefühl, das etwas Schlimmeres im Schatten lauerte. Etwas das wir bisher nur noch nicht sehen konnten. Eggman würde Menschen wohl kaum verschleppen nur damit sie dann hier rum sitzen konnten. Derartige Dinge passieren nicht ohne einen bedeutenden Grund.

„Lucas," sagte Sonic nach einigen Minuten leise und mit weitaus weniger Hartnäckigkeit in der Stimme. „Was kann ich tun um zu helfen?"

Es war ein Geräusch zu hören als Lucas sich in seinem Schlafsack herumdrehte, was darauf hinwies, dass er es sich von Sonics Zelle abgewandt gemütlich gemacht hatte und sich nun rumdrehen musste um ihn wieder anschauen zu können. „Halte einfach durch. Das ist im Augenblick alles was wir hier drin tun können um uns gegenseitig zu helfen"

„Nichts für ungut, aber dann solltest du anfangen deinem eigenen Ratschlag zu folgen"

Lucas drehte sich wieder um. „Entschuldige Sonic, aber ich bin erschöpft. Ich schwör' dir … ich bin weitaus freundlicher wenn ich meinen Schlaf gehabt hab!"

Sonic nickte aus Gewohnheit, selbst wenn sie sich bereits nicht mehr gegenseitig sehen konnten „Schon gut." Dann begab auch er sich endlich auf seinen Schlafsack und legte sich mit dem Gesicht zu Wand. Das Betäubungsmittel, mit dem Eggman ihn während des Transportes ruhig gestellt hatte, war noch nicht ganz abgeklungen. Ich wusste das, weil ich selber noch immer die Auswirkungen des gestern verabreichten Mittels spürte. Und das obwohl ich letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte.

Als sich meine Augen weiter an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, konnte ich sehen wie er mit einem Finger über etwas an der Wand entlang strich. Es war der Rand einer großen Metallplatte die dort scheinbar zusätzlich angebracht worden war. Soweit ich das sehen konnte, war solch eine Platte weder an meiner Wand noch an Lucas zu finden, was doch recht seltsam war. Als ich erneut zum ihm rüber schaute, war seine Hand zusammen mit dem Rest seines Körpers unter der Decke versteckt, die sich mit den langsamen Atemzügen seines Schlafes hob und senkte.. .

xxx

_**"It's cute how much you hate me." –Eggman, Sonic Chronicles**_


	5. Kapitel 4 - Reduzierte Welt

Kapitel 4: Reduzierte Welt

xxx

Ich-Perspektive (unbekannte, junge Frau)

xxx

Sonic hielt sich an der Vorderseite seiner Zelle an den Gitterstäben fest. Seinen angespannten Armmuskeln nach zu urteilen, schien er sich aus eigener Kraft fest zu halten; Seine Füße berührten nicht den Boden. Er hatte sein Gesicht zwischen zwei Stäbe gedrückt und schaute sich um, wobei seine smaragdgrünen Augen neugierig die Umgebung außerhalb seiner Zelle begutachteten.

Insgesamt gab es dort jedoch auch nicht mehr zu sehen als drinnen in seiner Zelle. Der Flur war lediglich größer. Er hatte sich jetzt schon mehrmals so umgeschaut gehabt und ich fragte mich, was er damit bezweckte.

Sein Blick wanderte schließlich auf das Schloss, das an der Außenseite seiner Tür recht bodennahe angebracht war. Es unterschied sich von allen anderen Schlössern, einschließlich meinem. Es schien aus dickem Titan, oder irgendeiner anderen Art von besonders starken Metal zu sein und war offensichtlich von höherer Qualität. Das Schlüsselloch war größer und anders geformt, was vermuten ließ, dass nur ein ganz bestimmter Schlüssel es öffnen würde.

Eggman hatte diese Zelle einzig und alleine für Sonic reserviert.

Ich ging langsam wieder in Deckung, so dass nur noch meine Augen über die massive Tür ragten und hoffte, dass meine Bewegungen ihn nicht auf mich aufmerksam machen würden. Warum war diese Zelle so präzise auf Sonic abgestimmt? War das nur eine zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahme um seine Flucht zu verhindern, oder gab es einen ganz anderen Grund, den ich nur noch nicht erkennen konnte? Er musste sich das gleiche fragen. Doch so oder so wurden seine Chancen zur Flucht damit um einiges geringer.

Obwohl ich ihm direkt in die Augen schaute, so konnte ich nur geringfügige Anzeichen von Verunsicherung darin erkennen. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass er sich der Bedeutung des einzigartigen Schlosses vielleicht noch gar nicht bewusst war. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich, dass er es war. Wir waren jetzt schon seit ein paar Tagen hier drin gewesen und man kann in einigen Tagen schon sehr viel über eine Person herausfinden. Vor allem im Anbetracht der Umstände. Er war aufmerksamer und intelligenter gewesen, als es ihm die meisten Leute wahrscheinlich zugetraut hätten. Er war aus einem ganz anderen Grund so ruhig und zurückhaltend.

War er etwa schon so sehr an fatale Situationen gewöhnt, dass er all das hier noch als normal empfand? War er nicht motiviert genug um einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen?

Diese Vorstellung erschien mir unsinnig. Mit Sicherheit war er viel eher motiviert _etwas zu tun_ statt irgendetwas zu unterlassen. Wobei man sich jedoch fragen musste welche Dinge er in dieser Umgebung schon zu seinem Vorteil unterlassen konnte.

Vielleicht war ich ja diejenige die Irgendetwas vermisste. Ich wusste es nicht. Doch dann schoss es mir wieder durch den Kopf, dass es mich auch nicht weiter _interessieren_ sollte. Es gab keinen Grund für mich ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenkten nur weil er berühmt war.

Ein paar andere Gefangene sahen ihn wie er noch immer durch die Gitterstäbe spähte. Ich hörte einen von ihnen mit angesäuerter Stimme sagen: „Nicht mehr der große Held, wa?". Eines von Sonic's Ohren zuckte und ich wusste dass er es gehört hatte. Plötzlich frustrierter und allein gelassener dreinschauend, als ich es mir von Sonic the Hedgehog je hätte vorstellen können, ließ er sich wieder zurück in seine Zelle fallen.

xxx

Gegen Mittag machte ein H-Serien Androide eine Durchsage, dass die Lautsprecheranlage für Durchsagen nun offiziell funktionieren und in Betrieb gehen würde - Nur für den Fall, dass die hallende Stimme über die Lautsprecheranlage noch nicht genügend Hinweise darauf gab – und fügte im Nachhinein noch hinzu, dass das Leitungswasser für jeden von uns begrenzt werden und nur noch 10 Minuten am Tag zur Verfügung stehen würde.

Sonic ging rüber zu dem Wasserhahn an der Wand und hockte sich nieder, studierte das System kurz und drehte dann langsam am Griff. Wasser schoss mit einem kräftigen Strahl heraus und machte ein fieses Geräusch als es gegen den Abfluss spritze. „Ähm, ja…" sagte Sonic, während er den Hahn wieder zudrehte, „Eindeutig ein Wasserhahn!"

Aus meinem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich wie Lucas in seiner Zelle aufstand und Sonic durchs Fenster hindurch beobachtete. „Wie ich hörte, bist du kein großer Liebhaber von Wasser" sagte er.

Sonic blinzelte und warf erneut einen Blick auf den Wasserhahn, als wenn dieser für ihn Partei ergreifen würde. „Das ist ein Wasserhahn," sagte er flach, nachdem die Unterstützung ausblieb.

„Nein, das weiß ich ja," sagte der Mann und sah dabei ein wenig verlegen aus. „_Das_ meinte ich ja auch nicht. Es hat mich nur daran erinnert und ich war neugierig, das ist alles."

„Noch mal zum Mitschreiben: ich habe kein Problem mit Wasserhähnen." Sonic hob eine Augenbraue, drehte dann langsam das Wasser wieder auf, schöpfte etwas davon mit seinen Händen ab und spritze es durch die Gitter hindurch zu Lucas rüber, der reflexartig zurückwich. „_Du_ hingegen …"

„Ich hab's ja kapiert," sagte Lucas der sich sichtlich anstrengte nicht zu lächeln.

Sonic machte es sich, gleich neben dem Wasserhahn lehnend, an der Wand bequem, beugte sich hinunter und ließ sich Wasser über seinen Hinterkopf laufen. „Ich wünschte nur die Typen würden hin und wieder mal die Uhrzeit durchgeben," sagte er plaudernd, während er sich mit den Händen zwischen die Stacheln fuhr und schruppte. „Ich würde sagen, dass wir jetzt mittags haben oder so. Was denkst du?"

„Gut möglich." antwortete Lucas ausdruckslos und beobachtete ihn. „Naja, du kannst dich ja eh jederzeit waschen. Der Rest von uns muss warten bis es Nacht geworden ist, wenn alle Lichter aus sind und uns Niemand mehr sehen kann."

„Tja, Pech gehabt," sagte Sonic. „Tolle Sache so ein Fell! Muss ich schon zugeben!"

Lucas und ich beobachteten ihn, wie er sich weiter mit den Händen durch die Stacheln fuhr. Während er sich wusch, verklebten diese immer mehr miteinander bis sie zu einer einzigen großen, pitschnassen Masse vereint waren. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber bis zum Einbruch der Nacht warten, wie wir alle…

„Du siehst echt lächerlich aus wenn du das machst," kommentierte Lucas und traf damit auch ziemlich genau meinen eigenen Gedanken. Sonic drehte das Wasser ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf hin und her, wodurch die Stacheln wieder zu ihrer elastischen, separaten Form zurückfanden. Erneut schaute er in Richtung Lucas, hob zustimmend den Daumen und sagte,

"Du siehst lächerlich aus."

xxx

Station Square war voller Leben und es herrschte ein stetiges Treiben aus Geschäftsleuten, Einkäufern und Touristen. Tails und Espio standen im Schatten der sie umgebenden Wolkenkratzer, die die heiße Sonne verdeckten. In der Ferne war eine große Baustelle zu erkennen; Ein Areal der Stadt, das vor einigen Monaten von Perfect Chaos überflutet wurde.

Espio machte einen plötzlichen aber eleganten Halt.

„Ist das da vorne Amy Rose?" fragte er diskret ohne dabei auf die Person zu achten, die ihm gerade in den Rücken gelaufen war.

Tails reagierte mit einem beunruhigten Stöhnen „Na toll. Warum jetzt? Sie ist zwar eine Freundin, aber sie taucht immer im falschen Moment auf…"

Espio dachte darüber nach sich zu tarnen und die Situation weniger kompliziert zu gestalten indem er verschwinden würde, aber Amy hatte ihn bereits gesehen.

Ihre Füße trippelten leise auf dem Bürgersteig, während sie sich joggend auf die beiden zu bewegte. Ihr lässiges, rotes Kleidchen schwang dabei hin und her. Ihr standen Besorgnis und Unzufriedenheit in die Augen geschrieben, als hätte sie die Unbehaglichkeit in ihren Köpfen lesen können. Ohne sich mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten fixierte sie Tails mit einem Blick. „Ihr zwei kennt euch doch kaum," sagte sie, "und keiner von denen, mit denen ihr für gewöhnlich zusammenhängt, ist zu sehen. Also erzählt mir jetzt nicht ihr zwei seid auf einer spontanen Shopping-Tour unterwegs. Was geht hier vor und wo ist mein Sonic?"

Für einen Augenblick waren alle drei von einem eigenartigen Gedanken abgelenkt: Tails und Espio beim Bummeln durchs Einkaufszentrum samt Schaufensterbummel und der damit verbundenen Ausschau nach heißen Klamotten.

„Amy... wir waren nur … ich helfe Espio etwas herauszufinden über-„ Er unterbrach abrupt seine Erklärung, als ihm das Chamäleon einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

„Wen?" hackte Amy nach. „Über wen etwas herausfinden?"

„Ähm, gut" stammelte er. Obwohl er nicht die Absicht hatte Amy zu belügen oder ihren Fragen auszuweichen, machte ihn ihre energische Beharrlichkeit irgendwie nervös. Manchmal kann er gut verstehen, warum Sonic es vorzieht ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Es ist eigentlich vertraulich," fuhr er fort. „ ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„jaaaaa klar," sagte das Mädchen ein wenig zu freundlich „Aber wenn Espio es _dir _erzählt, dann ist das in Ordnung oder wie?"

Etwas genervt von ihrer Neugierde aber gleichzeitig auch vom schlechten Gewissen geplagt, dass sie sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlen musste, schloss er die Augen und sagte. „Das ist nicht so einfach Amy. Es ist…"

„Irgendwie hat Sonic etwas damit zu tun, nicht war?" platze es aus ihr heraus, wobei ihr aufdringlich, selbstbewusstes Auftreten für einen Augenblick verschwand und sie ihre waren Gefühle zeigte. „Das ist nicht fair! Du musst mir sagen was los ist! Ich verspreche, ich werde auch nicht im weg stehen!"

„Nein, wir haben nicht über Sonic gesprochen," sagte Tails hilflos. „Warum sollte er ein Klient der Chaotix Detektiv-Agentur sein?"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass er einer ihrer Klient sei," sagte Amy mit erzwungener Geduld, „Ich sagte nur, das es etwas mit ihm zu tun hat."

Tails warf einen um Hilfe bettelnden Blick in Richtung Espio. Dieser jedoch verschwand in diesem Moment, als wollte er damit sagen 'das ist Dein Kampf'.

„Nun, ich schätze mal …" Er wollte dem Chamäleon in die Augen schauen, wollte darin seine Zustimmung lesen sie mit ins Boot holen zu dürfen, doch er konnte nicht mal einen schwachen Umriss ausmachen der seinen Standort verraten würde. „Natürlich kannst du uns begleiten" kicherte Tails kurz. „ich meine, ich scheine ja der einzige zu sein der eine Meinung dazu hat." Er hörte Espio seufzen. „Erzähle nur bitte Niemandem irgendwas davon, OK?"

„Natürlich nicht! Du weißt doch, dass du auf mich zählen kannst Tails!"

Tails warf ihr ein Lächeln zu. _Nun, wenn das wirklich so eine große Sache wäre Espio, dann hättest Du etwas sagen sollen._

„Wirklich! Allerdings…" fuhr die rosa Igeldame fort, „wo ist Sonic? Ich hab ihn seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen und ich hab bereits alle Orte abgesucht, wo wir ihn normalerweise antreffen können."

„Vielleicht ist das ja der Grund, warum er diese Orte nicht aufsucht," murmelte sich Espio in den nicht vorhandenen Bart, während seine violetten Konturen wieder zu erkennen waren. Zum Glück war Tails der einzige der ihn gehört hatte. Zudem nahm er die Sache weitaus ernster.

„Um ehrlich zu sein Amy," Begann der junge Fuchs, „Habe ich mich bereits das selbe gefragt. Ich glaube er ist noch immer irgendwo unterwegs. Alles was ich weiß, ist dass er seit dem Tag wo wir den Testflug mit dem Tornado hatten nicht mehr zurück gekommen ist."

„Oh …. Wirklich? Nun, wahrscheinlich sollte ich inzwischen so was von ihm gewohnt sein … aber weiß er denn gar nicht, dass seine Freunde ihn sehen wollen?"

„Ich bin sicher das er das tut," sagte Tails und wünschte sich er könnte die Abwesenheit seines Ersatzbruders irgendwie rechtfertigen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber er muss tun, was er tun muss. Meine Vermutungen sind da auch nicht besser als deine."

xxx

Ich-Perspektive (unbekannte, junge Frau)

xxx

Der Tag dauerte viel zu lange an und die Nacht war viel zu kurz. Sonic's Stimme diente als Wecker am frühen Morgen: leise genug um die ruhige Atmosphäre nicht zu stören, aber laut genug um Lucas und mich zu wecken.

„Whoa. Ähm. Au ….?"

Es war eine merkwürdige Aussage, vor allem weil der verwirrte Unterton nicht zu einem angedeuteten Schmerz passte, der normalerweise mit einem 'Au' verbunden war.

Auf beiden Handrücken hatte er plötzlich kleine geschwollene Schnittwunden. Er drehte sich rum und untersuchte auch seine Füße, wo er ebenfalls solche Schnitte fand. „W-was?" murmelte er etwas benommen, rieb sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen und untersuchte sich dann erneut.

Nebenan hörte Lucas seine Selbstgespräche.

„Du bist wach", sagte er betonungslos. „jetzt wo es wahrscheinlich so gegen 5 in der Frühe ist und ich gerade erst eingeschlafen bin, da bist du wach"

Es war ein unangemessener Augenblick und es wäre wahrscheinlich eine Bemerkung oder eine sarkastische Entschuldigung gefolgt, aber Sonic war selber gerade eben erst wach geworden und nicht zum witzeln zu mute.

„Ich hatte dich angeschrien und versucht dich zu wecken, als die Roboter das taten, „fuhr Lucas mit durchs gähnen verzerrten Worten fort. „Hab deswegen Ärger gekriegt."

Diese Erklärung warf einige Fragen auf. Was hatten die Roboter getan? Warum ist Sonic dabei nicht wach geworden? Inwiefern hat Lucas 'Ärger gekriegt'?

Um alle drei Fragen zu kombinieren, starte Sonic Lucas durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch an und sagte nur „Hä?"

Es hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Der junge Mann nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fing an zu erläutern, wobei er inzwischen auch etwas wacher klang. „Ich war ebenfalls am schlafen, als ich hörte wie die Tür deiner Zelle sich öffnete. Ich wollte sehen was da los war, weswegen ich aufstand und durchs Gitter schaute. Ich glaube sie hatten dir ein Betäubungsmittel verabreicht damit Du nicht wach wirst."

„Schon wieder?" murmelte der Igel. Dies schien ihn mehr zu stören als das, was sie mit seinen Gliedern veranstaltet hatten. „Wenn das so weiter geht, dann schlafe ich noch für den Rest meines Lebens."

Lucas fuhr fort, als wäre er gar nicht unterbrochen worden. „Ich schrie sie an, dass sie aufhören sollen, als sie anfingen… _das_ zu tun. Er deutete unbehaglich berührt auf die noch feuchten Wunden an Sonic's Gliedmaßen. „Aber das brachte gar nichts. Sie wurden lediglich stinksauer und strichen meine morgige Essensration."

„Ooh, das tut mir leid," Sagte Sonic mit einem Schulterzucken. „Also, ähm, was haben die mit mir angestellt?" Oberflächlich gesehen klang es wie eine aus reiner Neugier gestellte Frage, doch ich konnte schließlich die Nervosität heraus hören, die durch seine Stimme drang.

Lucas verzog das Gesicht. „Nachdem was sie gesagt hatten, haben sie Dir irgendwelche … Magnete verpasst oder so. Ich glaube weil Du, du weißt schon, schnell bist … und wenn sie mal in deine Zelle müssen, dann besteht die große Gefahr das du fliehst. Von daher…"

Er hielt inne, als Sonic seinen Blick von ihm abwandte und auf die Metall-Platte an der Rückwand seiner Zelle schaute. „Sie ist Magnetisch," sagte er leise, als er darauf zuging und eine Hand in die Hüfte legte. „Niedlich. Dieser Wahnsinnige denkt wirklich er kann _mich_ hier festnageln, oder?"

„Das ist doch irgendwie beunruhigend, oder nicht? Ich meine, er ist so versessen darauf dich hier drin zu behalten…"

„Beunruhigend? _Natürlich _will er mich hier drin behalten. Er weiß, dass wenn ich nicht gefangen wäre, ihr frei sein würdet und dieser Ort längst unschädlich gemacht worden wäre."

„Ja, ich denke das könnte eine Erklärung dafür sein .. aber das würde bedeuten, dass er genauso viel Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten hätte wie du selbst, oder? Er würde dir diese Art von Lob nicht zugestehen."

Die Nachfrage verschaffte ihm eine Pause.

„Es ist wie ich bereits sagte," fuhr Lucas fort, ohne darauf zu warten das Sonic eine Antwort vorbereiten konnte. „Ich glaube er hat irgendetwas vor, etwas von dem bisher keiner von uns etwas ahnt."

Der Igel ließ seine Hand abwendend sausen. „_Natürlich_ hat er irgendwas vor, aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Du lässt das alles so ominös klingen und dabei haben wir noch nicht mal einen Grund uns Sorgen zu machen. Das heißt, abgesehen von den Offensichtlichen," fügte er noch hinzu und deutete mit den Händen auf seine begrenzte Umgebung. „Ehrlich, bleibt mal locker. Wir sollten uns nur aufgrund von Vermutungen nicht den Kopf zerbrechen"

„Wenn du meinst," sagte Lucas. „Immerhin wissen wir ja wirklich noch nicht allzu viel bisher."

Sonic lachte. „Wie jetzt? Hab ich gerade tatsächlich einen Streit gegen Dich _gewonnen_?", fragte er mit gespielter Ungläubigkeit. „Ich glaube Holoska ist gerade geschmolzen!"

„Oh bitte." Presste sich Lucas eine Hand gegen die Stirn. „Wenn ich für jedes Argument, das ich noch immer gegen dich richten könnte, auch nur eine Person befreien könnte, dann hätte dieses Gefängnis bis Morgen Mittag eine negative Anzahl von Insassen."

„.. Moment, was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden," sagte der Mann verteidigend mit verlegenen Blick.

„Aber eine negative Anzahl von Personen ist nicht möglich," sagte Sonic offenkundig. „Ich gewinne"

„Du bist mir lieber wenn du schläfst"

„Du bist mir lieber wenn du die negative Anzahl von Dir selbst bist"

„Sonic…!"

„Gute _Nacht_." Der Igel ließ sich wieder zurück in seinen Schlafsack plumpsen und drehte sich daraus ein Decken-Gewirr, was offensichtlich bequemer für ihn war. „…Himmel."

„Hm?" murmelte Lucas aus seiner Zelle.

„Ach Nichts, Hab nur wieder mit mir selbst geredet. Du weißt schon, seit ich seit neustem scheinbar der einzige hier bin, der sich meiner Anwesenheit erfreut."

„Leg Dich wieder Schlafen Sonic."

Der Igel sagte Nichts mehr, was ja auch genau dem entsprach was Lucas erreichen wollte. Ich ging für einige Minuten an der Rückwand meiner Zelle auf und ab, wo es am dunkelsten war und schaute dabei hin und wieder rüber um zu sehen, ob Sonic noch immer wach lag. Jedes Mal wenn ich das tat, spiegelte sich das violette Nachtlicht in dem weißen seiner Augen wider, so dass ich wusste dass er noch wach war.

Was jedoch auch bedeutete, dass er das gleiche Geschwätz der Leute vernehmen konnte wie ich: Sie redeten darüber, wie der vermeintliche Held Sonic the Hedgehog in den oberen Etagen des Meka Towers festgehalten wurde und wer sie jetzt retten könnte. Es hätte mir nicht das grausame Vergnügen bereiten dürfen wie es das tat, als ich hörte wie sie auf Sonic herumhackten und gleichzeitig sehen konnte wie er einfach nur da lag und sie das tun ließ. Vielleicht hätte es das nicht, wenn er nicht so übermäßig und unbedacht selbstsicher wäre. Ich fragte mich, ob sie keine Ahnung hatten, dass er noch wach war und alles mithören konnte was sie sagten.

xxx

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als ein lautes Stöhnen von Lucas mich weckte. Normalerweise sind die Geräusche die ein Mensch mitten in der Nacht macht eher undeutlich zusammenhangslos, doch das Geräusch das er gemacht hatte war direkt, wütend – wach.

Wie immer stand ich auf um nachzusehen was los war.

Ich dachte ich hätte für einen kurzen Augenblick etwas vorbeizischen sehen, doch gleich im nächsten Moment konnte ich Nichts mehr erkennen. Nur Lucas war zu sehen, der aufgeschreckt in seiner Zelle stand. Sein Kissen lag auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes und sein Schlafsack war völlig zerwühlt. Nun wäre es ja einfach gewesen anzunehmen, dass er einen Alptraum gehabt hätte. Und vielleicht hatte er das ja auch.

Aber… da war doch was vorbeigezischt.

xxx

_**"Where there is light, there is shadow." –Espio, Sonic Heroes**_


	6. Kapitel 5 - Bloß weg hier

Kapitel 5: Bloß weg hier

„Wartet bitte hier draußen," sagte Espio als er die Tür der Chaotix Detektei öffnete. „ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Warum glaubst du will er uns nicht reinlassen?" fragte Amy sogleich, als der Ninja die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss. „Hat er irgendetwas zu verbergen?"

Hunderte von vertraulichen Dokumenten und wahrscheinlich auch eine Vielzahl von supergeheimen Detektiv-Ausrüstungs-Zeugs, grübelte Tails vor sich hin „Nichts für Ungut Amy, aber könntest du nicht wenigstens versuchen zu entspannen? Wir sind doch alle im selben Team, oder nicht?!"

Zunächst verengten sich die Augen der Igeldame, als wäre sie wegen Tails sanfter Konfrontation verärgert gewesen, nahm dann jedoch einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ok, tut mir leid. Ich glaube ich werde nur manchmal etwas verrückt sobald es um Sonic geht."

„Aber das hat wirklich Nichts mit ihm zu tun. Wir versuchen etwas über einen Klienten der Chaotix Detektive herauszufinden, weil wir glauben, dass er seine wahren Motive geheim halten will. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubt Espio, dass Eggman etwas damit zu tun hat, jedoch wollte er mir noch nicht sagen warum er diese Vermutung hat." _Wenn er die Gründe dafür überhaupt selber weiß._

„Und warum wolltet ihr dann dass ich mitkomme?"

Tails versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er wirklich ausdrücklich gesagt hatte dass er wollte dass sie mitkommt. Doch er konnte es nicht. „Nun.. eigentlich!" sagte er, als ihm ganz plötzlich etwas einfiel. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich meinen Chaos Emerald in der Werkstatt liegen gelassen hab!"

„Du sagst das jetzt doch nicht nur um mich loszuwerden, oder?" fragte Amy mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Nein wirklich! Das tu ich nicht. Ich habe ihn im Tornado liegen gelassen als ich versuchte mit ihm das Radar zu verbessern, mit dessen Hilfe wir weitere Chaos Emeralds aufspüren können. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht gehabt ihn irgendwie wegzunehmen oder wegzulegen. Doch nach allem was heute schon passiert ist, wäre es keine so gute Idee ihn dort sich selbst zu überlassen."

„Kein Problem, ich kümmere mich darum!"

„Vielen Dank Amy! Wir kommen dann später nach, OK?"

„Alles klar." Sagte sie und rannte davon. Wenige Sekunden später kam Espio wieder heraus.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich klingen," sagte er, "aber ich muss zugeben dass ich gehofft hatte dass so etwas passieren würde." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des rosafarbenen Flecks in der Ferne, der alles war, was man von Amy noch sehen konnte. „Möchtest du reinkommen?"

„Oh … es macht dir also Nichts aus?"

„Nein. Ich hatte nur ein paar Akten weggelegt und hatte vor euch gleich danach reinzulassen. Ich hätte dich nicht warten lassen, wenn sie nicht dabei gewesen wäre. Ihre Absichten sind gut, aber ihre Geschwätzigkeit nicht minder."

„Stimmt schon, das kann ich verstehen," sagte der Fuchs. „Betriebsgeheimnisse und so. Ich sagte ihr, dass wir später nachkommen und wir uns in meiner Werkstatt treffen würden. Hast du also etwas dagegen wenn wir gleich wieder aufbrechen und unsere Unterhaltung unterwegs führen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich"

„Dann hast du also gefunden wonach du gesucht hattest?"

„Ja. Im Moment habe ich noch nicht viel zusammen, aber werfe doch mal einen Blick darauf" Das Chamäleon fuhr mit einem Finger unterhalb einer Zeile entlang, die im unteren Drittel der Seite geschrieben stand. „Alles was darüber steht habe ich dir bereits erzählt."

„'Der Kunde traf sich nur mit Vector, sogar für Beratungsgespräche'" las Tails vom Zettel ab. „'Beratungen nahmen beim letzten Termin stark zu, was auf detaillierte Verhandlungen deutete. Der Kunde wollte auf keinen Fall den Kontakt mit mir. Keine Interaktion von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Die Aufforderung galt Vector und Charmy, die ein Objekt bewachen sollten, dass der Kunde die heilige Reliquie nannte. Weigerte sich genauere Angaben zum Objekt zu machen, selbst Vector gegenüber, außer, dass es sich auf Angel Island befände.' Angel Island … der Master Emerald?"

„Verstehst du jetzt warum ich so misstrauisch bin?"

„Aber.. aber die einzige Person die dort lebt ist Knuckles! Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Du sagst also, dass Vector dir _erzählt _hat, dass es sich um Angel Island handelt, richtig?"

„Richtig."

„Bist du sicher dass das kein Missverständnis war?"

„So sicher wie ich nur sein kann!"

„Aber den Master Emerald zu bewachen ist Knuckles Bestimmung," protestierte der junge Fuchs. „Er würde doch Niemanden anheuern der ihm beim bewachen hilft. Er würde Niemandem trauen. Ich kenne ihn!"

„Was wenn er den Emerald aus irgendeinem Grund verlassen musste? Vielleicht ist er ebenfalls auf den Meka Tower aufmerksam geworden und ist losgezogen und selber etwas dagegen zu unternehmen?"

„Moment! Vector hat dir nicht erzählt, ob der Kunde bei ihnen geblieben ist oder nicht?"

„Nein," sagte Espio, in dessen sonst ruhigen Stimme eine leichte Reizung zu vernehmen war. „Der Kunde wollte nicht, dass er mir irgendwas erzählt."

Tails grübelte kurz. „Habt ihr denn nicht irgendeine Art von Regelwerk, das Festlegt, dass die Mitarbeiter der Detektei jederzeit Informationen austauschen dürfen wenn dies notwendig ist? Irgendetwas um dich, Vector und Charmy zu schützen?"

„Natürlich! Aber wie ich schon sagte hat die erhöhte Vermisstenrate, derart vieler potentieller Kunden, unser Geschäft hart getroffen." Er pausierte kurz. „Er hat uns eine sehr großzügige Entschädigung angeboten. Hoch genug, dass wir damit ganz bequem wieder alle Rechnungen bezahlen konnten. Wir mussten den Auftrag annehmen."

„Lass uns mal für einen Augenblick annehmen, es wäre nicht Knuckles," sagte Tails. „Was dann?"

„Diesen Fall zu betrachten bedarf nur wenig bis gar keiner detektivische Arbeit. Für mich scheint der Auftraggeber aus irgendeinem Grund ein Auge auf die Agentur halten zu wollen. Solange diese Person von Knuckles nicht entdeckt wird, erweist sich Angel Island als ein sehr abgelegener, isolierter Ort und die Detektei wäre dort kaum noch wirklich eine Bedrohung... oder sonst irgendwas für sie oder ihn."

„Warte mal! Wenn also tatsächlich Jemand versucht die Detektei unter ständiger Beobachtung zu halten, warum wollte man dann keinesfalls, dass du auch dort bist, wo Charmy und Vector nun sind?"

„Obwohl die meisten Menschen Nichts von meiner Tarnungsfähigkeit wissen, so ist mein Ruf als Kampfkunst-Experte leider schon recht weit verbreitet und allgemein bekannt. Ich stelle für Menschen eine größere Gefahr da als Vector und Charmy. Wer auch immer diese Person ist: Sie versucht vorerst auf Nummer sicher zu gehen."

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du glaubst dass es etwas mit Eggman und diesem Gefängnisturm zu tun hat." Sagte Tails. „Die ganze Sache ist mir auch nicht geheuer. Eggman ist immerzu hinter dem Master Emerald her, von daher würde es mich nicht wundern wenn das irgendwie auf seinem Mist gewachsen wäre. Ich weiß dass das nicht gut wäre und so … aber ich denke in gewissen Hinsicht lohnt es sich einen genaueren Blick zu riskieren.„

„Der Meinung bin ich auch. Aber ich habe kein Transportmittel um auf die fliegende Insel zu gelangen."

„Hah! Das ist die Stelle wo ich ins Spiel komme," sagte der junge Fuchs mit einem Lächeln. „Ich werde dich selber dort hoch fliegen, denn mit dem Tornado würden wir viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

„OK, aber begebe dich nicht alleine dort hin! Ich werde noch eine Weile mit Vector in Verbindung bleiben. Ich möchte so viel wie möglich herausfinden ohne dabei großes Aufsehen zu erregen. Nur für den Fall, dass sich der Auftraggeber doch noch als seriös herausstellt. Sollte ich jedoch nach ein oder zwei Wochen noch immer einen Grund haben misstrauisch zu sein, dann werden wir anfangen nachforschen."

„Alles klar! Und ich werde derweilen weiter an meinem Chaos Emerald Radar arbeiten. Zunächst jedoch lass mich zurück zu meiner Werkstatt gehen und dir ein Funkgerät holen, damit wir diesbezüglich immer im Kontakt bleiben können. Wäre das ok für dich?"

„Ich wollte gerade genau das Selbe vorschlagen."

„Alles klar! Wir sehen uns dann später!"

xxx

Amy starrte auf die Uhr in Tails Wohnzimmer. Ganze Zwei Stunden sind nun schon vergangen.

„Naja," sie schaute nach unten und betrachtete den hellen Chaos Emerald den sie in ihren Händen hielt. „Ich werde dich einfach beschützen, so wie Knuckles den Master Emerald beschützt! Dann wird Tails zurück kommen und erleichtert sein wenn er sieht, dass du in Sicherheit bist"

Der Chaos Emerald antwortete nicht.

xxx

Tails war gerade einen halben Block von der Chaotix Detektei entfernt, als er Espio hinter sich aus der Ferne schreien hörte:

„Tails! _Vorsicht_!"

Erst realisierte erst im Nachhinein wie ungewöhnlich Laut Espios Stimme in diesem Moment war. Espio sprach selten ungehemmt und niemals derart hektisch.

Er war lediglich einen Zentimeter davon entfernt herauszufinden warum dies jetzt der Fall war. Ein Pfeil zischte an seinem Gesicht vorbei und streifte beim Ausweichen sein weißes Brustfell.

Espio rannte zu der Stelle wo der Pfeil gelandet war, hob ihn auf und brach ihn in zwei Teile. „Das war ein Betäubungspfeil," sagte er mit wiedergekehrter Stabilität in der Stimme, als ob diese Niemals weg gewesen wäre. „Wenn er dich getroffen hätte, dann hättest du jetzt regungslos auf dem Bürgersteig gelegen und wärst erst in diesem Gefängnis wieder wach geworden."

„Aber wie …?"

„Ich hatte beschlossen dass es klug wäre dir zu folgen, bis du den Stadtrand erreicht hast. Die überwiegende Mehrheit der vermissten Personen ist genau hier in Station Square verschwunden. Das hätte ich vielleicht vorher erwähnen sollen."

„Wow.. danke! Wenn Du nicht gewesen wärest … man, ich sollte wirklich anfangen meiner Umgebung mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."

„Ja," sagte das Chamäleon. „Das solltest du in der Tat. Apropos Umgebung: der Roboter der diesen Pfeil abgeschossen hat muss sich noch irgendwo hier in der Nähe versteckt halten. Es erleichtert ihnen die Arbeit, wenn sie ihre Ziele handlungsunfähig machen, aber unterschätze nicht ihre Kampfkraft wenn es dazu kommt."

Tails drehte sich um, so dass nun beide Rücken an Rücken zueinander standen. „Kannst du ihn irgendwo sehen? Sollten wir versuchen ihn zu bekämpfen?"

„Das hängt ganz davon ab, was für ein Model das ist. Er hat seine alten Roboter gegen eine Welle von neuen ersetzt, mit denen er auch den Meka Tower erschaffen hat. Doch er hat sie noch nicht alle ausgemustert. Ich habe ein paar von den alten gesehen, aber nicht wirklich viele. Wenn wir Glück haben es ist einer von denen."

„Sind die neuen wirklich so gefährlich?"

„Ich habe mich noch nicht nahe genug an einen herangewagt um das herauszufinden, aber die Anzahl der Menschen die sie bereits verschleppen konnten spricht für einiges."

„Oh… in der Tat…" sagte der junge Fuchs angespannt als er sich umschaute, jedoch Nichts sehen konnte. „Ähm, sie können sich aber nicht unsichtbar machen, oder?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber sie sind sehr unscheinbar. Selbst wenn ich ihre Anwesenheit vermute, so habe ich sie dennoch kaum jemals wirklich gesehen."

Tails keuchte. „Schau jetzt nicht hin, aber er ist auf dem Dach des Gebäudes vor dem ich stehe."

„War diese 'Schau jetzt nicht hin' Bedingung jetzt wirklich notwendig?"

„Was sollen wir tun? Du weißt mehr über diese Typen als-AHH!" Plötzlich stand der Schwarz-Glänzende Humanoide direkt vor ihnen. Tails war Starr vor Schreck. Der Roboter hatte sich teleportiert.

Nach Jahren voller Abenteuer mit Sonic, war Tails instinktiv bereit zu kämpfen. Er sprang in die Luft und startete einen Sturzflug gegen den Kopf des Androiden, der jedoch bereits wieder verschwunden war, so das Tails mit den Füßen auf den harten Zementboden knallte. Er grunzte als er die Wucht des Aufpralles im gesamten Körper verspürte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er den Roboter auf sich zukommen. Ohne zu zögern sprang er erneut in die Luft und nutze dabei seine Schweife um an zusätzlicher Höhe zu gewinnen. Der Roboter stand für einen Augenblick etwas verwirrt da und schien zu erwarten, dass die Schwerkraft ihn wieder nach unten ziehen würde. Als dies nicht geschah, schoss auch er sich hoch in die Luft. Tails wich ihm aus und konnte einen Blick auf den an seinem Rücken angebrachten Schwebemechanismus werfen.

Der Roboter hatte ebenfalls nicht vor, sich von der Schwerkraft wieder nach unten ziehen zu lassen.

„Tails .. flieh!"

„Was?" fragte er und schaute seinen Teamkameraden ungläubig an. „Nein! Wir müssen dieses Ding aufhalten damit es nicht noch mehr Menschen verschleppen kann!"

„Er würde einfach ersetzt werden!", sagte das Chamäleon. „Ihn aufzuhalten würde Nichts bringen. Erst recht nicht, wenn wir am Ende zum Meka Tower verschleppt werden."

Tails ließ sich ein Stück fallen und entging dadurch nur knapp den zwei Armen die ihn zu umkreisen versuchten.

„Siehst du? Er versucht nicht dich zu bekämpfen, sondern dich zu fangen damit er dich dort hin bringen kann!"

„Uhn!" Tails überschlug sich in der Luft, als er den beharrlichen Angriffen des Androiden auszuweichen versuchte. Während dieser hektischen Bewegungen gelang es dem Androiden eines seiner Handgelenke zu fassen. „Hey! Lass los, lass los!" Er wirbelte mit seinen Schweifen so schnell wie er nur konnte und schüttelte mit seinem Arm wild umher um den Roboter zum Loslassen zu bewegen. Doch sein Griff lockerte sich nicht einmal. Er war im Augenblick viel zu weit oben, als das Espio ihm helfen konnte.

Mit seinen drei noch freien Gliedmaßen schlug der Roboter wütend auf ihn ein. Tails drehte sich in der Luft herum und versuchte gleichzeitig auszuweichen und zuzuschlagen, was jedoch ausweglos erschien. Er fühlte wie der kalte Griff des Androiden zunehmend stärker wurde und schließlich sein Handgelenk verdrehte. Der Schmerz erfolgte prompt und unerbittlich. „Ahh!" schrie er auf und versuchte sich mit dem plötzlichen Druck zu drehen. Durch diese Bewegung brachte er seinen anderen Arm näher an den Androiden heran, der sogleich versuchte diesen zu packen und den jungen Fuchs unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch Tails stieß sich mit den Füßen von der Brust des Roboters ab und erhöhte die Wirbelgeschwindigkeit seiner Schweife, was den Druck auf seinen verdrehten Arm erhöhte, jedoch auch den Abstand zwischen ihm und den Roboter vergrößerte. Doch nach wie vor konnte er sein Handgelenk nicht vom Griff des Roboters befreien. Ihm blieb nur diese kurze Distanz, um den Rest seines Körpers außer Reichweite zu halten …

„Tails! Versuche nach hier unten zurückzukommen damit ich dir helfen kann!" rief Espio

„Ich versuche es!" sagte der junge Fuchs, in dessen Augen sich Tränen zu bilden begannen, „Seine Flugfähigkeiten sind wirklich sehr stark! Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!"

„Versuch' weiter dich von ihm loszureißen. Ich werde Charmy holen, damit er mich zu dir hochfliegen kann."

„Nein, nein! Bitte geh nicht! Ich möchte nicht dass wir uns verlieren und du mich nicht wieder findest!"

„Okay, okay," sagte das Chamäleon. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Versuche dich zu beruhigen."

„Es tut so weh .. mein Arm… der Roboter tut mir weh…"

Espio schaute sich um und dachte über einen Weg nach, wie er die Umgebung zu seinem Vorteil nutzen könnte um den jungen Fuchs zu erreichen. Doch er konnte Nichts entdecken dass ihm auch nur annähernd hätte helfen können. Der Roboter schwebte mindestens 15 Meter über dem Boden und war viel zu weit von den Gebäuden entfernt, als das er von einem der Dächer aus an ihn hätte herankommen können. Er hätte zwar sein Wurfmesser benutzen können – wovon er immer eines in der Innentasche seines Handschuhes bei sich trägt – jedoch bestünde dann die Gefahr, dass er Tails damit trifft. Als er den Kampf über seinem Kopf beobachtete, dachte Espio über die einzig mögliche Lösung nach. _Wenn ich ihn nicht physisch erreichen kann …_

„Tails. Kämpfe wie Sonic."

„W-was?" stotterte der junge Fuchs in einer wässrigen Stimme. Doch Espio wusste, dass er ihn akustisch verstanden hatte.

„Kontrolliere deine Bewegungen! Sei mutig."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Dann veränderte sich Tails Angstverzerrtes Gesicht und zeigte nun einen entschlossen, stechenden Blick, als hätte er den Angst-bedingten Adrenalinschub in sich aufgenommen und nun nach außen gerichtet. Als die Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand des Roboters sein Fell berührten, begann er damit Rückwärts zu fliegen wodurch er gerade noch ausweichen und erneut eine Distanz zwischen ihnen aufbauen konnte. Der Androide zog heftig an seinem bereits festgehaltenen Arm und nutzte ihn als eine Art Hebel, um sich näher an Tails heranzubringen. Die Schmerzen ertragend duckte Tails sich herunter und ließ den Androiden durch seinen eigenen Schwung an die Stelle befördern, an der er sich gerade eben selber noch befand, wodurch er sich einmal um sich selbst drehte und innerhalb dieses Prozesses sein Arm nicht länger verdreht war.

Es war eine präzise, nahezu anmutige Bewegung. Alles geschah ganz langsam – oder sein angespannt fokussierter, Adrenalin-getriebenen Verstand verarbeitete es nur sehr viel schneller.

Noch immer im Griff des Roboters, ließ Tails sich durch sein eigenes Gewicht fallen und nutze seinen wirbelnden Schweife nur noch um seine Richtung zu steuern. Er wusste nicht so recht wo er hin sollte, bis er ein Restaurant mit einer riesigen Frontscheibe direkt auf seiner Flugbahn entdeckte.

_Wie war das noch? Scherben bringen Glück.. oder? _

Er hielt direkt darauf zu und nutze dann im letzten Moment seine Schwänze um seine Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln. Der schwarze Androide flog ungebremst weiter und wurde durch seinen eigenen Schwung vor Tails katapultiert wo er als erster durch die Glasscheibe hindurch preschte. Roboter und Fuchs rutschten, über den Boden entlang, durch Tische und Stühle während es um sie herum Glasscherben regnete. Menschen schrien umher.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen wann dies geschehen war, doch in all dem Chaos hatte der Roboter ihn losgelassen.

„Tut mir leid!" sagte er zu den erschrockenen Menschen um sich herum, rappelte sich wieder auf, eilte durch das zerstörte Fenster zurück nach Draußen und zog sich dabei mit einem gequälten Stöhnen einen Glassplitter aus dem Arm.

„Als ich sagte, 'kämpfe wie Sonic', meinte ich damit die Form der Mentalität und nicht die Form der Verwüstung."

„Aber auf die eine oder andere Art hat's doch geholfen! _Lauf_!"

„Genau mein Reden."

Sie konnten hinter sich den dumpf stöhnenden Bewegungsapparat des Androiden hören und teilten sich auf, da sie ihn unbedingt abschütteln mussten. Er zögerte kurz, verfolgte dann jedoch wieder Tails, als Flammen aus seiner Antriebsdüse schossen. Der junge Fuchs steuerte eine kleine Gasse an, folgte dieser um ein Gebäude herum und nutze seine Schwänze um über einen Zaun hinweg zu fliegen. Der Androide schmetterte mitten hindurch, so das Splitter und Drahtstücke durch die Luft schossen die an Tails Arm und Rücken Schnittwunden hinterließen und sich in einem seiner Handschuhe verharkten. Er keuchte in kurzen, flachen Atemzügen, als er so schnell wie er nur konnte weiter rannte und dabei seine Schwänze einsetzte um noch mehr an Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und hörte wie der Roboter mit voller Wucht gegen die Ecke eines Gebäudes rammte, so das kleine Ziegelstein-Brocken auf ihn zuflogen. Einer landete direkt vor seinem Schuh und hätte ihn beinahe zum Stolpern gebracht.

„Miles Prower, deine Ergreifung ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ergebe dich augenblicklich und Niemand wird verletzt. Leistest du weiter Widerstand, wird der nächste Schlag sein Ziel nicht verfehlen."

Tails wirbelte seine Schweife so schnell wie er nur konnte und gewann erneut an Geschwindigkeit. Er blendete die Gefahr und die möglichen Konsequenzen einfach aus und legte alles daran dem Roboter zu entkommen. Er war vielleicht nicht so schnell wie Sonic, aber trotz allem noch immer sehr schnell und Aufgeben war das letzte das er zu tun gedachte. Als er einen Schulterblick riskierte sah er, dass er langsam an Vorsprung gewann.

Gerade als ihm bewusst wurde, wie geringfügig der Abstand immer noch war, da teleportierte sich der Roboter plötzlich und landete direkt vor ihm.

Sogleich duckte sich Tails außer Reichweite, so dass die Hand des Roboters nur noch an seinem Ohr entlang streifte. Erneut stieg die Angst in ihm hoch. Egal was er auch tat, er konnte diesem Ding einfach nicht entkommen. War es unvermeidlich dass er in Gefangenschaft geraten würde?

Dieser Gedanke ging ihm nicht länger durch denn Sinn, als Espio aus dem Nichts auftauchte, ihn am Arm packte und mit ihm um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Sie befanden sich nun im Hinterhof des Restaurants von vorhin, wo Espio sich selbst und Tails in eine der Mülltonnen beförderte. Das alles ging so schnell, das Tails den Vorgang erst realisierte, als er Nase-an-Nase mit dem Chamäleon in einem Pool aus leeren Flaschen saß.

Die nächste Minute war lang und voller Anspannung. Langsam wurde das tiefe Brummen vom Antrieb des Androiden immer leiser. Beide trauten sich nicht auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen, bis das Geräusch schließlich vollkommen verschwand.

„Du kannst dich verstecken," flüsterte Espio, „aber du kannst nicht davon rennen."

Tails stieß einen Atemzug aus. „Ich vermute mal, das war eines von den neueren Modellen."

„Ja. Er stammt aus Eggmans Humanoiden-Serie, oder H-Serie genannt. Wir können froh sein dass wir uns verstecken konnten. Aber glaube ja nicht, dass wir es mit denen leicht haben werden. Sie sind weitaus gefährlicher als die meisten Schergen die Eggman in der Vergangenheit geschaffen hatte."

„Auf jeden Fall." Er schaute auf die blauen Wände, von denen sie umgeben waren. „Nun ja, gute Wahl was das Versteck betrifft. Ich schätze mal, wir hätten auch in einer Abfalltonne landen können."

„Die Luft ist rein," sagte der Detektiv und kletterte hinaus. Tails tat es ihm gleich und wischte sich die Tropfen von den Getränkeresten aus dem Fell.

„Danke. Ohne dich hätte ich es echt nicht geschafft."

„Kein Problem. Du hattest zum ersten Mal mit dieser Art von Gegner zu tun." Er schaute sich um, um sicher zu stellen dass die Luft auch wirklich rein war. „Du solltest dich auf deinem Heimweg nun mehr beeilen."

„OK." Tails machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf in Richtung Mystic Ruins, und hielt dabei diesmal auch seine Umgebung im Auge. Die Möglichkeit, die er die ganze Zeit zu leugnen versuchte, sickerte dabei in seine Gedanken zurück: Sonic könnte sehr wohl in diesem Gefängnis gefangen sein. Der blaue Wirbelwind war wohl einer der wenigen die schnell genug wären um den Androiden zu entkommen ohne sich dabei verstecken zu müssen … aber er war ebenso einer der wenigen, die sich weigern würden zu fliehen.

xxx

_**"Sonic actually asked me for the first time to do something for him. I won't let him down. I won't give up!" –Tails, SA2**_


	7. Kapitel 6 - Gegenseitige Missgunts

Kapitel 6: Gegenseitige Missgunst

xxx

Ich-Perspektive (unbekannte, junge Frau)

xxx

"Mmph."

Ich wurde von Sonics verschärftem Stöhnen geweckt. Seit ich in Gefangenschaft geraten war, hatte ich einen sehr leichten Schlaf entwickelt. Was jedoch kaum überraschte.

„Nngh, was ist denn los …? Au! Es ist mitten in der – hey! _Hey_!"

Ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und schleppte mich samt meiner Decke in Richtung vorderer Gitterstäbe. Auf meinem Weg bemerkte ich einen Stapel aus locker sitzender Kleidung. Ein solides, rotes T-Shirt und eine Trainingshose. Sie müssen durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch in die Zelle geworfen worden sein. Trotz dieser Leichten-Schlaf-Sache hatte ich in der Nacht keinen Androiden durch die Gänge laufen hören. Doch in diesem Fall war ich dankbar dass sie vorbeigekommen waren. Es war echt an der Zeit; Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen noch länger die gleichen Klamotten tragen zu müssen. Und allen Anderen um mich herum erging es sicherlich auch nicht anders. Bäh. Ich mochte mein schwarzes Hemd und meine Jeans, jedoch nicht so viele Tage am Stück …

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte ich sehen, dass Lucas ebenfalls wach geworden war. Er reckte und streckte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Vorderseite seiner Zelle … und schaute mich an. Ich duckte mich noch im gleichen Augenblick, hatte jedoch bereits direkten Blickkontakt mit ihm gehabt. Zu meiner Erleichterung tat er so, als hätte er mich nicht bemerkt. Vielleicht wegen der Anzeichen von Schüchternheit; die ich ja nicht gerade dezent gezeigt hatte.

Sonic muss mich inzwischen gesehen haben und ihm sollte inzwischen klar sein, das sich tatsächlich Jemand in der Zelle ihm Gegenüber befand. Im Laufe der letzten Woche war ich mir einige male sicher, dass er mich entdeckt hatte. Meistens geschah dies in der Nacht, seit ich mich tagsüber immer besser unauffällig zu verhalten wusste. Doch trotz der Dunkelheit würde mich immer irgendwer sehen können, was Lucas ja gerade eben bewiesen hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob Igel schlechte Augen hätten. Realisierte dann, dass dem wahrscheinlich wirklich so war, da die Vierbeinige Spezies sowieso eher zu den Wühlern gehörte.

Aber wie auch immer.

In der Zelle Gegenüber von meiner war Sonic gerade damit beschäftigt etwas Auszuweichen, was gerade mal ein viertel seiner Körpergröße ausmachte und vor ihm in der Luft herumschwirrte. Nachdem ich es mit einem genaueren Blick anschielte, konnte ich erkennen, dass es sich um einen Dark-Chao handelte. Ich hatte schon von verschiedenen Arten von Chao gehört, bisher jedoch immer nur die gewohnt Blau-und-Gelben Exemplare zu Gesicht bekommen. Dieser war Dunkelgrün, fast schon Schwarz mit weitaus helleren Grünen Pfoten. Auf seinem Kopf hatte er zwei abgewinkelte Stacheln; einen Links und einen Rechts. Beide zeigten nach Oben und nach Außen, wobei lediglich die Spitze leicht gekrümmt wiederum nach unten zeigte. Dieses Ding sah teuflisch und gruselig aus, doch gleichzeitig auch irgendwie niedlich.

Seine kleinen Flügel flatterten enorm schnell, als er aus Sonics Reichweite flog und die Arme so arrogant verschränkte, wie nur ein Dark Chaos es konnte.

„Was soll das?" Fragte der Hedgehog. „Warum hast du mich geweckt?"

Als Antwort darauf streckte der Chao die Zunge heraus und machte unflätige Geräusche. Ich sah wie Sonic zusammenzuckte, als wäre er dabei von der Spucke getroffen worden. Sein Schlafsack und seine Decke lagen am Boden in einem wirren Haufen aufeinander. Ich fragte mich, ob er die Sachen versehentlich so zerwühlt hatte als er vor der Flucht vor dem Chao aufgeschreckt wurde, oder ob der Chao selbst dafür verantwortlich war. Der Hedgehog war zwar ziemlich gereizt, doch ich selbst fand das Ganze irgendwie amüsant. Vielleicht versuchte das arme Ding ja auch nur etwas Licht in all das Dunkle zu bringen.

„Kai, ich habe nicht gesagt dass du ihn _jetzt_ _schon_ wecken sollst." Sagte Irgendjemand. Gerade als ich realisierte, dass es sich um einen Androiden handelte, lief dieser auch schon vor meiner Zelle her. Verzweifelt duckte ich mich sofort und drückte mich gegen die Rückseite der Tür. Glücklicherweise schaute er bereits in Sonics Richtung und beachtetet mich nicht weiter. „Komm hierher! Die Maschine ist noch gar nicht bereit für Sonic". Maschine? _Das_ klang ziemlich beunruhigend. Sonic öffnete den Mund und wollte wahrscheinlich die Frage stellen die ich gerade dachte, als der Androide jedoch weitere Aussagen machte. „Kai, du musst aufhören so impulsiv zu sein. Doktor Eggman wird dich nicht weiter trainieren, wenn du nicht endlich lernst dich selbst zu beherrschen. Als ich sagte, das du Sonic jetzt wecken solltest, da war das nur ein Witz auf seine Kosten"

Etwas verlegen und enttäuscht dreinschauend drückte sich der Chao, der offensichtlich Kai hieß, durch die Stäbe hindurch und folgte dem Androiden der sich bereits wieder entfernte. Ich wünschte ich wäre klein genug um ebenso durch die Stäbe hindurch zu schlüpfen. Davon ausgehend, dass die Störung nun zu ende war, kuschelte ich mich wieder unter meine Decke und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.

Zehn Minuten später ging die rote Tagbeleuchtung an. Lucas und ich stöhnten gereizt. Einige Augenblicke später hörte ich wie einige andere Insassen leise miteinander tuschelten. Wenn ich noch tief und fest geschlafen hätte, dann hätte ich dabei problemlos weiter schlummern können, doch jetzt gab es diesbezüglich keine Hoffnung mehr. Ich lag wach in meinem Bett und versuchte ihren Gesprächen zu lauschen. Doch deren Zellen schienen um einiges weiter weg zu sein, da ich Nichts davon entschlüsseln konnte. Als wäre das Wach-sein nicht schon schlimm genug, war ich nun auch noch mit Langeweile konfrontiert.

„Also, kennt hier irgendwer gute Lagerfeuer Lieder?" fragte Sonic mit einer nicht-ganz-so-leisen Stimme die mich aufspringen ließ. Vielleicht war Langeweile am Ende doch keine ganz so schlechte Alternative.

Er ging auf und ab und alle Anzeichen von Müdigkeit waren von seiner Körperhaltung verschwunden. Er hatte sich offenbar nicht wieder Schlafen gelegt gehabt. Ohne dass es groß überraschte beantwortete Niemand seine Frage.

„Warum seid ihr alle so _still_?" Es war das erste Anzeichen von Frustration in seiner Stimme. „Wenn ihr schon hier drin festsitzen müsst, wollt ihr dann nicht wenigstens… ihr wisst schon… ab und an mal miteinander reden?"

„Es ist sechs Uhr in der Frühe." Murmelte Irgendwer.

„Mh, also bin ich nur der laute Nachbar, der euch zu früh aus den Federn holt?" Seine Stimme bekam einen anderen Ton. „Dann bist du also glücklich hier zu schlafen?"

„Vielleicht sollte uns _Jemand_ hier herausholen," sagte die Stimme. Ich bemerkte dass es einer der Leute war, die letzte Nacht auf Sonic rumgequengelt hatten. Es gab da einige wenige Leute die sich scheinbar dazu entschlossen hatten ihn für alles verantwortlich zu machen. Doch diese Stimmen waren auch am lautesten und ich würde sagen, dass Sonic darüber verärgert war. Er knurrte leise vor sich hin und stand schließlich auf.

„Hey, ich bin hier! _Genau hier_!" sagte er laut. „Und wenn du glaubst dass du alle hier noch vor mir befreien kannst, dann zögere bitte nicht es zu _versuchen_!"

„Oohhh", sagte der Mann mit einem spöttischen Lachen. Obwohl Niemand von uns sein Gesicht sehen konnte – er war einige Zellen weiter unten im Flur – konnte ich seinen Gesichtausdruck vor meinem geistigen Auge sehen. „Klassisches Comeback."

„Beachte ihn gar nicht Sonic," sagte Lucas hinsichtlich des gereizten Hedgehogs. „Er ist ein Arsch seit er hier angekommen ist. Nur einer von diesen Deppen."

Ein leises Grollen aus bissiger werdendem Geschwätz war zu vernehmen, als die Spannung im Flur anzusteigen begann. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Lucas ja zustimmen, aber andererseits war dieser ja auch nicht gut auf Sonic zu sprechen. Wieso ließ er sich überhaupt so schnell auf einen Streit ein? Dachte er wirklich er wäre in der Lage gewesen die Gemüter von allen hier umzustimmen, oder Menschen dazu zu bewegen etwas gegen die Umstände unternehmen zu wollen? Es gab Nichts das Irgendjemand hätte tun _können_, selbst wenn sie es wollten.

Jedenfalls, die einzige Wirkung die es auf mich hatte war der intensive Wunsch nach etwas, das ich mir in die Ohren hätte stopfen können. Mehr wie jeder andere hier wollte ich dieses Höllenloch nicht länger als mein Zuhause betrachten müssen. Doch wir waren gefangen. Wir saßen in der Falle. Alles was er tat, war darauf herumzureiten.

Ich beobachtete einen Androiden, der zuerst an Sonics, und dann an Lucas Zelle vorbeiging und vor den nächsten Block aus zusammenhängenden Zellen zum Stehen kam. An der dort befindlichen Zwischenwand war etwas zu sehen, das da scheinbar nicht hätte sein dürfen. Irgendeine Art von Fleck oder Kratzer. Der Androide streckte seine Hand danach aus und ich bemerkte, dass sich seine Gliedmaßen von den meisten anderen Wächter-Androiden hier unterschieden. Seine Hand funktionierte wie eine Düse und er sprühte mit Wasser, das aus kleinen Löchern an seinen Fingerspitzen kam, auf den Fleck bis dieser verschwunden war.

Es war ironisch dass es Eggman wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr Zeit und Mühe gekostet hatte eine solche Vorrichtung zu entwickeln, als wenn er den Fleck einfach selber weg gewischt hätte. Es war ja nicht so, als würden die Flure großartig dreckig werden; Niemandem außer den Androiden war es erlaubt sie zu betreten.

„Nun ja, Jedenfalls muss das der lästige Chao gewesen sein von dem du gesprochen hattest," sagte Sonic während er sich die Beine streckte.

„Neuerdings bist du zu einem größeren Ärgernis geworden als er," bemerkte der Mensch, der jedoch ein verräterisch Glitzern von Humor in seinen Augen trug.

„Hey – _er_ ist derjenige der hier alle aufweckt hat," sagte der Hedgehog und nickte mit seinem Kopf zur Seite, als wollte er damit auf Kai deuten, obwohl der Chao schon lange wieder weg war.

„Korrektur! Er hat _dich_ aufgeweckt. Und dein Rumgezeter hat dann alle anderen wach gemacht."

„Ja, ja," sagte Sonic. „Weißt du was? Manchmal glaube ich, du _willst _nur dass ich glaube dass du mich nicht leiden kannst."

„Ich habe nicht …!" Lucas zögerte und starrte ihn an.

„Jetzt bist du sprachlos, wa?"

„Ach verpiss dich doch," murmelte Lucas mit einem Grinsen.

„Wenn ich könnte, dann hätte ich _das _schon vor ein paar Wochen getan."

„Und du sagtest, dass du nicht allzu lange hier drin sein würdest. Was ist denn daraus geworden, hm?"

Sonic verschränkte die Arme. „Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?"

„Hah. Das gleiche könnte ich auch von dir sagen."

„Es ist immer noch … ich kann nicht glauben dass ich jetzt schon seit Wochen hier festsitze. Langsam fühlt es sich an, als wäre ich schon mein ganzes Leben hier drin und alles würde sich zum negativen entwickeln. Es ist an der Zeit der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen."

„Ich habe _diese_ Feststellung schon einmal gehört"

Etwas in Sonics Gesicht hatte sich verändert. Es hatte etwas von seinem Humor verloren. „So langsam hörst du dich genau so an wie dieser Kerl da!" sagte er. „Ich _bemühe_ mich doch, oder nicht?"

Lucas ging in die Defensive. Dunkle Augenbraue krümmten sich nach unten und warfen einen Schatten über seine Augen. „Hey. Ich bin schon sehr viel länger hier als du. Wenn du erstmal genauso viel Zeit hier drin verbracht hast, dann kannst du gerne wieder kommen und mich wissen lassen ob du immer noch so optimistisch bist."

„Vergleiche, vergleiche. Du könntest sagen wie viel schlimmer es dich im Gegensatz zu mir getroffen hat. Und ich könnte dann im Umkehrschluss darauf herumreiten, wie viel besser meine Situation ja offenbar ist. Aber wollen wir unsere Unterhaltung wirklich in diese Richtung lenken?"

Lucas starrte vor sich hin. „Nein. Ich muss meine Situation nicht erst durch deine bekräftigen lassen um ihre Bedeutung zu verstehen."

„Damit _ent_kräftest du doch nur deine eigene Einstellung!" grinste der blaue Wirbelwind, wie üblich. Als Reaktion darauf legte sich das finstere Gesicht von Lucas wieder ein wenig. „Außerdem, ändert das irgendetwas? Wir müssen noch immer einen Weg finden um hier rauszukommen."

„Ich glaube wir müssen öfters miteinander reden. Weißt du, was mir gerade eingefallen ist? Einige der Menschen um uns herum haben noch gar nicht mitbekommen wer du bist, weil sie dich von ihren Zellen aus nicht sehen können. Ich meine, dieser Flur hier weiß bescheid, aber der Gang geht noch so viel weiter … und das ganze Gefängnis ans sich ist sogar noch weitaus größer. Du _weißt _dass ich es hasse das zu sagen, aber …. Vielleicht würde es die Menschen ermutigen wenn sie wüssten dass du hier bei ihnen bist? Ich meine … Menschen ... die an dich glauben und so."

Sonic lehnte sich zurück und schien von der Information geschmeichelt, jedoch nicht überrascht zu sein. „Ich denke wir müssen zurückschlagen, und dabei alles geben was uns von hier aus möglich ist. Das würde dann für sich selbst sprechen. Es muss einen Weg geben, wie wir Eggman ausbremsen können. Ich meine, wenn wir nur ein paar von diesen Robotern ausschalten könnten … immerhin sind sie es die die ganze Arbeit hier machen und nicht er."

„Dann lass uns mit den Leuten hier sprechen. Wir sagen ihnen wer du bist und schauen mal, ob sie irgendwelche Ideen haben. Ich möchte auch etwas dazu beitragen."

„Ich hab nur darauf gewartet das du so was sagst," sagte Sonic zwinkernd. So langsam fragte ich mich, ob das Auge unter Zuckungen litt. „Aber eines nach dem anderen. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Eggman einen Chao hat. Ich meine, der einzige Ort in der Nähe wo Chao angesiedelt sind ist diese Chao-Garden-Insel in der Nähe von Central City. Dort gibt es auch nicht allzu viele, so dass der Aufwand größer gewesen sein muss als das es das wert wäre."

„Da gibt es doch noch diesen Raum im Station Square Hotel" fügte Lucas hinzu. „Ich hatte dort mal übernachtet. Sie halten sich einige Chao in einem Bereich auf einer der Etagen."

„Jedenfalls …. Chao sind süß und so, aber wo liegt da der Sinn?"

„Ich glaube er hat einen Chao, weil sie so formbar sind. Klingt verrückt, aber ich hatte darüber nachgedacht. Sie vertrauen Menschen einfach so auf Anhieb und ändern sichtlich ihr Wesen wenn sie von den Menschen beeinflusst werden die sie umgeben. Du kannst sie regelrecht gestalten. Eggman hat wahrscheinlich…"

„.. gewusst, das er sie zu seinem Vorteil nutzen kann," brachte Sonic diesen Satz zu ende und ballte dabei eine Faust. „Und ihre Körper entwickeln sich entsprechend ihrer besten Fähigkeiten, so das Eggman sie zu seinem Vorteil trainieren und wie Sklaven behandeln könnte."

„Er denkt vielleicht," fuhr Lucas fort, „dass sie ab einer bestimmten Anzahl als großartiges Werkzeug für einen Widerstandkampf dienen könnten. Und wahrscheinlich hat er damit sogar recht."

Ich hörte wie Sonic tief in seine Kehle hinein knurrte. Es war anders als alles was ich je von ihm gehört hatte. Es klang bösartig, wütend und eigensinnig. Zum ersten Mal glaubte ich daran, dass er uns hier rausholen würde, auch wenn ich dies nur für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte.

„Wo sind all die anderen?" fragte Sonic, auch wenn wir das bereits wussten.

„Weggesperrt," sagte Lucas, „wie wir, soweit ich das weiß. Ich hab' hier noch keinen einzigen gesehen, auch wenn dieser Komplex so unglaublich riesig ist. Ich glaube jedoch nicht dass es viele sind, da es in dieser Gegend ohnehin noch nie eine hohe Population von Chao gegeben hat. Aber ich glaube Kai fliegt in seiner Freizeit hier drin umher. Er scheint Eggmans Sidekick oder so was in der Art zu sein. Dieser kleine Bastard lässt mich keine Nacht in Ruhe schlafen." Lucas schaute Sonic in die Augen. „Das hattest du noch gar nicht bemerkt, oder?"

Der blaue Wirbelwind schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und das nur, weil er vorher immer ganz sicher geht dass alle anderen bereits am schlafen sind. Vor allem du. Ich hatte dir gleich von Anfang an gesagt, dass du dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen musst. Aber ich weiß nicht einmal ob du mir überhaupt zugehört hattest."

„_Das_ ist also der Grund warum du ihn so sehr hasst?" sagte Sonic und versuchte dabei nicht amüsiert auszuschauen. „Ich meine, klar, Kai hat mich auch geärgert, aber das ist dann auch schon alles was ich von dem kleinen Kerl sagen kann."

„Du warst während des ersten Monats noch nicht hier," sagte Lucas, als ob dies alles erklären würde. Als dies jedoch nicht auszureichen schien, fuhr er widerwillig fort. „Kai war dafür verantwortlich dass ich gefangen wurde."

Also _Das_ erklärte jetzt eine menge.

„Whoa," sagte Sonic. „Ernsthaft jetzt?" Was auch meine Empfindungen waren, obgleich ich das natürlich nicht sagte.

„Ich sagte es doch … er ist Eggmans Sidekick. Eggman kann keine Androiden hinaus in die Welt schicken um die richtigen Leute zu bestimmen die es einzufangen lohnt, oder? Sie würden viel zu sehr auffallen. Aber wie ich dir ja bereits sagte ist er nur an starken und sehr athletischen Menschen interessiert. Also schickt er einfach Chao hinaus die alles beobachten und mögliche Zielpersonen ausmachen sollen, wie beispielsweise Menschen die alleine sind. Dann kommunizieren sie mit den Androiden, dass diese die unscheinbarsten von ihnen verfolgen und die Fähigsten …"

Fähig _worin_, fragte ich mich noch immer. Sonics Erklärungen gingen dorthin, dass eine menschliche Armee erschaffen werden sollte. Und das gegnerische Streitkräfte (wie er selbst) weitaus weniger bereit wären gegen Eggman zu kämpfen, wenn dies die Gefährdung von Menschenleben bedeuten würde. Aber ich verstand das alles noch nicht. Wenn Eggman eine Armee aus den Menschen hier im Meka Tower erschaffen wollte, und das so einfach wäre … warum saßen wir dann alle noch immer hier rum?

„Chao sind 'unschuldig' fuhr Lucas schnippisch fort und machte mit den Fingern Andeutungen von Anführungszeichen, als er das Wort unschuldig sagte. „Niemand würde sie in irgendeiner Form verdächtigen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Robotern können sie nahezu unbemerkt Menschen bespitzeln. Und selbst wenn sie jemand bemerkt, dann würde Niemand etwas Böses ahnen. Wenn dann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, dann können die Androiden die Menschen ergreifen, von denen Eggman und sein Chao glauben, dass sie gute Kandidat wären." Er seufzte und seine Wut flaute etwas ab, so dass sie nun mehr eine Art Enttäuschung war. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, dir von diesem Teil zu erzählen…. Es ist peinlich zuzugeben, dass ich wegen eines dummen Chao hier drin sitze. Aber dann dachte ich, dass es wahrscheinlich auch eine menge anderer Leute so getroffen hat. Und wenn es eine Chance gibt dass du irgendetwas unternehmen kannst, dann solltest du auch über Alles bescheid wissen."

Sonic schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte nicht sagen ob er verärgert, ungläubig oder beides war. Es gab so viele Dinge die er in diesem Moment sagen wollte und der Beweis dafür war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Doch stattdessen drängte er darauf noch mehr von Lucas Geschichte zu erfahren. „Das ist also der Grund, warum du Kai nicht leiden kannst", fasste er zusammen. „Aber Kai scheint dich auch nicht allzu sehr zu mögen. Soweit ich das sagen kann, hänselt er dich weitaus mehr als jeden anderen hier."

„Sonic," sagte Lucas und drehte sich dabei sogar zu ihm um, "Ich weiß das du das jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr von mir sagen kannst, aber in den ersten Tagen wo ich hier drin war, da war ich dir ziemlich ähnlich. Eine ganze Zeitlang – all diese Menschen in diesem Flur hier – liebten mich dafür. Und das sogar, obwohl ich nicht in der Lage war Irgendetwas zu tun. Nur die Sachen die ich zu den Androiden sagte, oder zu Eggman selbst, wenn sich dieser hier mal Blicken ließ … das war Benzin fürs Feuer. Erinnerst du dich als ich sagte, dass nur die Besten von uns hier oben deponiert wurden, weil wir diejenigen sind die am ehesten einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen und fliehen könnten? Wir _hatten _es versucht und waren entkommen. Die Leute versuchten die Androiden auszutricksen, so dass diese die Zellentür öffnen würden. Genau wie du es versucht hattest gleich nachdem du hier angekommen warst. Ein paar Leute schafften es auf den Flur, sogar noch bevor die Androiden begriffen dass man sie ausgetrickst hatte."

„Also .. mag Kai dich nicht, weil du derjenige bist der die meisten Probleme verursacht?"

Lucas nickte. Einer seiner Mundwinkel verzog sich ein wenig. Er versuchte das Grinsen zu verbergen, doch es war noch immer sichtbar. Auch Sonic konnte es sehen und lächelte.

„Ein guter Grund gehasst zu werden," sagte er, „Wenn man schon gehasst werden muss. Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, das wir wieder wie die 'Besten' handeln"

Lucas nickte zurückhaltend, setzte dann einen Blick auf, als hätte er gar nicht vorgehabt, seine Zustimmung sichtbar zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

xxx

„So," sagte Vector the crocodile schlichtweg, und schaute mit seinen gekreuzten Armen so richtig Geschäftsmann-mäßig aus. Er und Charmy blinzelten im Licht des Master Emeralds, was Knuckles jedoch nicht tat. „Du hast mich neugierig gemacht Knuckles. Warum helfen wir dir beim Babysittung von diesem Ding? Das gehört eigentlich nicht zu den Aufgaben eines Detektivs, weißt du?"

„Aber es ist bezahlte Arbeit," erinnerte Knuckles ihn mit einem zugewanden Blick. Vector verstand. Zu ihren Grundprinzipien gehörte Aufgeschlossenheit und nicht etwa das Ablehnen von Aufträgen, nur weil diese nicht ganz koscher waren.

„Stimmt schon. Ja. Aber kann ich nicht dennoch etwas neugierig sein? Trotz allem bin ich noch ein Detektiv. Das liegt einfach in meiner Natur."

„Genau," fügte die Biene gleich neben ihm noch hinzu. Ihre Flügel summten aufdringlich und übertönten das Rauschen in diesem speziellen Bereich von Angel Island. „Und wir haben dir unsere Dienste angeboten, weshalb du uns sagen musst was los ist. Ich meine, ich dachte immer dass du ein ehrlicher Typ bist. Und das bist du doch auch, oder?"

Knuckles wandte sich ab und schloss seine Augen. „Gut, also dann, hier eine Portion Ehrlichkeit für euch: Ich kann euch nicht alles erzählen. Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen. Aber ich gehörte einmal zu euch und zum Rest der Chaotix-Gang… ihr seid die einzigen denen ich vertrauen kann."

Vector und Charmy tauschten hinter seinem Rücken Blicke aus. Letzterer zuckte mit einem keine-Ahnung-Brummen mit den Schultern und flog anschließend neugierig um den Master Emerald Schrein herum. Hin und wieder fragte Vector sich, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, das Kind mit den Chaotix Detektiven herumhängen zu lassen.

„Wenn wir die einzigen sind denen du vertrauen kannst," fuhr Vector mit einem ruhigen Ton fort, „Dann lass uns noch mal auf meine Frage von vorhin zurückkommen: Warum kannst Du uns nicht erzählen was los ist?"

Knuckles starrte ihn an. „Ich habe euch angeheuert. Hier. Ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet mich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Und ich würde es begrüßen wenn du dieses Thema fallen lassen könntest."

Xxx

_**"As long as the person holding the Emeralds can control them, and knows how to use them, nothing can go wrong." – Sonic Rush**_


	8. Kapitel 7 - Vermisst

Kapitel 7: Vermisst

Tails schnallte sich sein Funkgerät ums Handgelenk und schaltete es ein. Er rannte hinaus zum Tornado, sprang ins Cockpit und hob ab. Er weigerte sich, sich von seiner Meinung abbringen zu lassen. Er war es leid zu warten. Das von Sonic Nichts zu hören war, ging nun weit über den Punkt eines bloßen Schweigens hinaus. Es war an der Zeit ihn zu finden und herauszufinden was mit ihm geschehen war.

Sollte Espio in absehbarer Zeit seine Unterstützung benötigen, so würde er erstmal warten müssen. Komme was wolle: Sonic war erstmal wichtiger. Nicht nur weil er wusste, dass Sonic für ihn das gleiche tun würde, sondern auch weil er spürte, dass der blaue Wirbelwind in naher Zukunft benötigt werden würde. In letzter Zeit passierten viele beunruhigende Dinge und er konnte es förmlich spüren: Eggman hatte dabei seine Hände im Spiel.

Obwohl die Anzeichen dafür schon mit einer gewissen Vertrautheit einher gingen, war diesmal irgendetwas völlig anders. Die ganze Situation war so unheimlich. So intelligent wie Eggman auch war, so enthüllte er in einer regelmäßigen Gewohnheit seine Pläne, als ob er damit prahlen wollte wie makellos sie seien. Sein Schweigen verriet also schon so einiges. Der teuflische Wissenschaftler riskierte Nichts bei der Ausübung _dieses _Planes und hatte sich auch nicht vorgenommen noch einmal zu scheitern.

Tails blieb in Sonics Abwesenheit ganz entspannt. Nur weil direkt um ihn herum Nichts Schlimmes passiert war, ging er unbewusst davon aus dass Alles in Ordnung wäre. Nun wurde ihm bewusst, dass diese scheinbare Normalität in Wirklichkeit genau das Gegenteil besagte. Eggman hatte sich noch _niemals_ so lange so ruhig verhalten … dass er dies nun tat, deutete darauf hin, dass er hinter den Kulissen an etwas größerem zu arbeiten schien und sich ruhig verhielt, damit seine Pläne nicht gestört werden würden.

Tatsächlich war rein gar nichts in Ordnung.

Es war verwirrend mit Umständen konfrontiert zu sein, über die er keine genaueren Kenntnisse besaß. Umstände die wirklich unberechenbar waren.

Umstände in denen Sonic glänzte, in denen er aufblühte. Umstände, in denen der blaue Wirbelwind wollen würde, dass man ihn mit einbezieht. Umstände unter denen er_ gezwungen wäre _zu kämpfen. Warum also war er nicht da? Er war _immer _da, wenn man ihn brauchte.

Tails Magen verdrehte sich, als ihn die Fakten der Realität ein weiteres Mal mit voller Wucht trafen. Sonic könnte weggesperrt worden sein … oder Schlimmeres. Warum hatte er diese Möglichkeit nicht schon viel eher berücksichtigt? _Wollte _er einfach nur glauben, dass es seinem besten Freund gut ging?

Er seufzte tief. Wenn Sonic gedacht hätte, dass die Sicherheit einer seiner Freunde gefährdet wäre, dann hatte er keinen Augenblick gezögert. Doch jetzt, wo er selbst mal in Gefahr war, suchte Niemand nach Ihm.

Wenn er es zugelassen hätte, dann wäre der junge Fuchs jetzt in eine tiefe Scham verfallen. Aber er durfte sich jetzt nicht von seinem Gewissen übermannen lassen. Viel wichtiger war es zu handeln und sein Bestes zu geben, um Alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Sein Funkgerät piepte zweimal. Er hob sein Handgelenk um draufzuschauen und sah, dass es ein Signal von einem seiner Freunde aufgefangen hatte. „Espio" dachte er bei sich selbst, während er Station Square überflog. Um Sonic zu finden musste er das Signal von Sonics Funkgerät aufspüren.

Seine Hand wieder zurück in den Schoss legend, machte er einen Schwenk zurück zu den Mystic Ruins um diesmal jedoch den Dschungel anzufliegen. Hinter diesem Dschungel waren die Sanddünen zu finden die Espio erst vor einigen Wochen entdeckt hatte … die Heimat des Meka Towers. Es war der letzte Ort, mit dem er zu tun haben wollte. Aber er wusste, dass er sich dem Turm im Grunde nicht mal nähern musste. Er musste lediglich das Signal von Sonics Funkgerät auffangen, sofern es tatsächlich dort sein sollte.

Tails hoffte das dem nicht so war. Wenn doch, dann würde dies bedeuten, dass Sonic dort gefangen war. Sonic hasste Gefangenschaft fast so sehr wie er Wasser hasste; Der einzige Unterschied lag darin, dass es nicht die Angst war die seinen Gräuel schürte, sondern die Unterdrückung. Er konnte es nicht ertragen an einem Ort festzusitzen. Ertrug es nicht, wenn seine Freiheit in irgendeiner Weise eingeschränkt wurde.

„Halte durch Sonic," flüsterte der junge Fuchs zu sich selbst. „halte durch."

Im Gleichen Moment, wie er das Ende des Dschungels erreichte, ertönte auch schon das Piepen. Er zuckte. Das Signal wurde immer lauter, eindringlicher und forderte ihn geradezu auf runter zu gehen und die Gegend zu untersuchen. Er hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen gleich nach dieser Bestätigung wieder zu verschwinden und kein Risiko einzugehen dem Gefängnis zu nahe zu kommen, doch er konnte diese in ihm aufsteigende Mischung aus Angst und Vorfreude nicht länger ertragen. Er musste sich einfach Klarheit verschaffen, denn dann würde er auf die eine oder andere Art wissen was zu tun ist.

Als Tails das Flugzeug landete, konnte er trotz des ihn umwirbelnden Sandsturmes noch immer die Bäume des Dschungels sehen. Sein Funkgerät spielte völlig verrückt weshalb er es erstmal ausschaltete. Keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt konnte er im Sand einen Schwarzen Fleck erkennen. Er lief ängstlich darauf zu und wollte es gerade mit seinen Händen aus dem Sand schöpfen, als er ein kleines aber erschreckendes Details bemerkte, von dem er nicht erwartet hatte es vorzufinden.

Blut.

In der Verfassung in der er gerade war, kam ihm, noch vor jeder anderen Alternative, erstmal die schlimmste Befürchtung in den Sinn. Für eine Sekunde fühlte er sich als müsste er sich übergeben, doch er sagte zu sich selbst dass er sich beruhigen und die Situation genauer betrachten müsste, so wie Sonic es auch tun würde.

Am Funkgerät war getrocknetes Blut, jedoch nur wenige kurze Schlieren, so als hätte Sonic während des Kampfes einige kleinere Verletzungen erlitten. Als er sich dieses Szenario vor Augen hielt, da wurde ihm bewusst dass es wahrscheinlich genau das war, das sich tatsächlich zugetragen hatte. Sein Magen beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Es stimmte, dass Sonic wahrscheinlich im Meka Tower gefangen gehalten wurde, was auch schlimm war, jedoch hatte er sich ja bereits weitaus schlimmere Dinge ausgemalt gehabt. Nun konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass die Gründe dafür, dass Sonic nicht antwortete, nicht darin lagen dass er schwer verletzt oder gar getötet wurde. Es lag lediglich daran, dass sein Funkgerät während eines Kampfes zu Bruch gegangen war.

Er befreite das Armband vom Sand und untersuchte es genauer. Nur der Schließmechanismus am Gurt war beschädigt worden, weswegen Sonic es auch nicht mehr tragen konnte. Die Beleuchtung im Bedienfeld leuchtete noch und schien auch noch gut zu funktionieren. Er fragte sich, warum Sonic es nicht mitgenommen und in seinen Stacheln aufbewahrt hatte oder so.

Kaum wie er über diese Frage nachdachte, hatte er auch schon die wahrscheinlichste Antwort darauf: Er hatte nie eine Chance dazu, es gleich nach der Beschädigung wieder aufzuheben weil er zum Meka Tower gebracht wurde. Er hatte den Kampf verloren.

Mit klopfendem Herzen rannte er zum Tornado zurück und machte ihn startklar. Er wusste, dass es auch noch viel schlimmer hätte kommen können, doch ebenso konnten die Dinge weitaus besser sein. Er sagte zu sich selbst, dass es Sonic gut gehen würde und er auf sich selbst aufpassen könnte.

Erneut hatten sich Abenteuer in ihr Leben eingereiht. Genau wie der blaue Wirbelwind es zuvor prophezeit hatte. Doch dies war bei weitem nicht das, was Tails wollte. Und er fragte sich, ob es Sonic dabei genauso ging.

Wenn er Espio das nächste Mal antrifft, dann würde er ihn über alles informieren und sehen, ob sie irgendwelche Zusammenhänge erkennen können. Doch erst einmal galt es die Chaos Emeralds vor Eggman zu finden und zu beschützen. Nun lag es an ihm, ob er wollte oder nicht. Der junge Fuchs war sich sicher, dass er dieser Verantwortung gewachsen war. Er war dazu bereit. Er hatte den besten Ausbilder den man sich denken konnte.

_Warte nur ab Eggman … du wirst dich wundern, wozu ein einzelner kleiner Fuchs im Stande ist._

xxx

Die Suche des jungen Fuchses sollte beinahe zwei Tage andauern, ehe seine Bemühungen belohnt werden sollten. Und selbst dann nur mit einem gebrochenen, unsicher piependen Geräusch vom Radar des Tornados. Er flog nun schon so lange ohne ein hörbares Signal umher, dass es ihn geradezu aufspringen ließ.

Mit steigernder Hoffnung schaute er auf den Bildschirm. Ein heller Fleck war zu sehen der jedoch noch im gleichen Moment wieder verschwand, in dem er ihn erblicken konnte. Es vergingen einige Sekunden. Dann erschien er erneut, nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt wo es zuvor erschienen war, und pulsierte nun sporadisch in der Ecke des Bildschirmes.

Als er sich näherte, schien sich das Signal zu stabilisieren und endlich auch dafür zu entscheiden bei welchen Koordinaten der Chaos Emerald zu finden war: Nur einige hundert Meter außerhalb des Ortes, an dem er erst Gestern gesucht hatte. Ihm schoss es durch den Kopf, dass er das Signal viel schneller hätte entdecken können, wenn er den Emerald mitgebracht hätte den Amy zurzeit für ihn aufbewahrte. Doch wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann dass es besser war die wertvollen Edelsteine nicht mit sich rumzuschleppen.

Tails setzte zur Landung an, durchbrach die dicke Wolkendecke und konnte nun erkennen von wo das Signal des Emeralds kam. Es war eine Insel, oder viel eher, der _traurige Rest_ einer Insel. Für ihn sah es so aus, als wäre der Ort gesprengt worden und die Trümmer wären gerade eben erst wie Regen auf den Berg aus Überresten gerieselt ….

_Warte._

„Prison Island!" sagte der junge Fuchs in stiller Verwunderung. Er schaute auf die Überreste von Gebäuden, die Umgestürzten Bäume und die giftigen Abfälle die im direkten Umkreis im Ozean trieben. Es ist nun beinahe ein halbes Jahr her, das Eggman dort war und sich einige Chaos Emeralds zu nutze machte, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Besitzt der militärischen Einheit G.U.N. befanden. Er wollte sie für die Eclipse Canon, um mit ihr die Welt zu bedrohen und den Versuch zu unternehmen sie zur Kapitulation zu zwingen. Und nachdem er die Emeralds an sich genommen hatte, sprengte er die Forschungseinrichtung und das Gefängnis der G.U.N.

Prison Island war aber auch der Ort, an den Sonic gebracht wurde, nachdem man ihm des Raubes beschuldigt hatte. Das war das letzte und einzige Mal, dass er irgendwo gefangen gehalten wurde. Und selbst da musste das Militär einen Höllenaufwand betreiben, um ihn für diesen kurzen Zeitraum dort festhalten zu können. Wie hoch musste dann erst die Sicherheit des Meka Towers sein, wenn es Sonic noch nicht gelungen war auszubrechen? Das vermochte sich Tails nicht einmal vorzustellen.

Als er sich näherte, konnte er am steinigen Grund etwas ausmachen das wie eine schmale Öffnung ausschaute. In Anbetracht dessen, dass diese Gefängnis-Insel vor der Explosion mal der G.U.N. gehörte, stellte sich die Öffnung als eine Art geheimer, unterirdischer Gang heraus. Unabhängig davon wozu dieser ursprünglich mal gedient hatte, fühlte der junge Fuchs ganz stark, dass der Chaos Emerald dort unten sein musste …

Er hatte gerade am Boden aufgesetzt, als etwas in die Seite des Tornados krachte und ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er drehte sich reflexartig um und lenkte das Flugzeug in einem von Regen durchtränkten Aschehaufen. Mechanisch klingende Schritte waren hinter ihm her. Als er hörte wie sich diese näherten hob Tails augenblicklich ab und flog aus deren Reichweite ehe sie ihn erreichen konnten.

Er schaute nach Unten. Es waren die gleichen Androiden, die schon einmal hinter ihm und Espio her waren.

„Oh man, _hör auf_ alles zu jagen was du siehst. Das ist nur ein verängstigtes Tier. Er ist für Meister Eggman ohnehin nicht von nutzen."

Dezent verringerte Tails seine Flughöhe und beobachtete wie sie ihn wiederum beobachteten. Dabei näherte er sich dem Boden nur so weit, wie sein Mut dies zuließ, während er möglichst außer Reichweite blieb.

„Du irrst dich! Es handelt sich um ein weiteres Zielobjekt von höchster Priorität. Vor etwa einer Woche gab es den Auftrag ihn einzufangen, was den anderen jedoch nicht gelungen war. Denk doch nur mal an die Belohnung die wir bekommen würden, wenn wir diejenigen sind die ihn fangen konnten! Vielleicht wird Meister Eggman uns sogar auf die oberen Etagen befördern wo wir dann helfen können Sonic zu bewachen."

„Du redest zu viel," murmelte der andere Androide.

„Ich weiß bereits dass er im Turm ist!" Warf Tails dazwischen. „Und ihr wisst, dass ich jetzt nicht tiefer kommen werde. Ich werdet also nicht viel Glück dabei haben mich zu fangen."

„Oh, ist das so? Nun, du kannst aber auch nicht für immer da Oben bleiben Miles Prower. Und angenommen wir schrotten dein Flugzeug, willst du dann dutzende und aberdutzende von Meilen zurückfliegen um das Land zu erreichen?"

Tails biss sich auf die Lippen. Derartiges hatte er nicht bedacht. Aber vielleicht konnte er die Situation ja zu seinem Vorteil nutzen …

„Eigentlich hätte ich ja gewettet, dass ihr das Ding nicht mal Beschädigen könntet, selbst wenn ihr es versucht," spottete der junge Fuchs in der Hoffnung, dass ihn sein Grinsen zuversichtlicher aussehen ließ als er es war.

„Ganz offensichtlich kennst du uns noch nicht so gut," antwortete einer der Androiden, als sich beide umwandten und auf den Tornado zuliefen.

Und ohne zu zögern sprang Tails in das Loch im Boden. Er war außer Sichtweite lange bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Punkt gerichtet hatten, wo sie ihn gerade noch sehen konnten.

Ihren Blicken zu entkommen war leichter als er erwartet hatte. Er vermutete, dass _das_ vielleicht auch der Grund war, warum sie nicht zu den Androiden im obersten Stockwerk des Meka Towers gehörten.

Er fand sich in einem niedrigen Tunnel wieder, dessen Betonwände an einigen Bereichen aufgebrochen waren und den Blick auf dahinterliegenden Dreck und Felsen freigaben. Tails fragte sich, ob der Tunnel überhaupt stabil war. Er sah sicherlich nicht sehr Vertrauenerweckend aus, doch andererseits hielt er doch schon seit Monaten, oder nicht?!

So oder so wusste der junge Fuchs dass er mit der Suche beginnen musste, vor allem wenn er zum Tornado zurück wollte ehe dieser zerstört war. Das Flugzeug war widerstandfähig, aber nicht unzerstörbar. Er flog vorwärts und bog um eine Ecke um einen kleinen Raum zu erreichen der ins Tunnelsystem eingelassen war.

Da war er.

Übernatürlich wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebend, befand sich im direkt im Zentrum des Raumes der Chaos Emerald. Im Vergleich zu seiner dunklen Umgebung wirkte das Relikt wie eine kleine Sonne die ihre Umgebung kreisförmig ausleuchtete. Er blinzelte als er sich dem Emerald näherte, legte dann seine Hände um in und nahm ihn auf.

Erst als das blendende Licht von seinen Fingern umhüllt war, konnte er die beiden Androiden erkennen, die unauffällig in den Ecken des Raumes standen.

„Das wird auch mal Zeit dass wir einen Eindringling haben," sagte einer von ihnen. „Ich hab schon angefangen mich zu langweilen."

Beide kamen langsam auf ihn zu. Tails umklammerte den Emerald vor seiner Brust und starrte sie an.

„Wie Du siehst, haben wir diesen Chaos Emerald bereits sichergestellt und nun warten wir nur noch auf die Ankunft von Meister Eggman damit er ihn höchstpersönlich entgegen nehmen kann. Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich nicht hier sein wollen wenn er hier auftaucht. Leg den Emerald wieder da hin wo er war und du kannst ohne jedweden Ärger wieder verschwinden."

Tails zögerte. „Moment …. Ihr Zwei habt nicht vor mich zu fangen?"

„Warum sollten wir? Meister Eggman hat den Meka Tower fast vollständig gefüllt. Unsere Aufgabe besteht darin den Chaos Emerald zu bewachen."

„Warte mal eine Sekunde." Sagte der andere Androide. „Ich schau mal, ob ich eine Möglichkeit habe eine Helligkeitseinstellung vorzunehmen, damit ich besser sehen kann. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann passt dieser Eindringling doch sehr zu Meister Eggmans Beschreibung bezüglich eines bestimmten, hochrangigen Zielobjektes …"

Genau in diesem Augenblick betraten die beiden Androiden von vorhin den Raum und blieben nur wenige Meter hinter Tails stehen. Sein Herz rutschte ihm fast zu Boden.

„Du irrst dich nicht." Sagte eine der Stimmen hinter ihm. „Das ist in der Tat Miles Prower, Freund und Kampfgenosse von Sonic the Hedgehog. Was ist los Miles? Hattest du echt gedacht wir würden auf diesen erbärmlichen Fluchtversuch hereinfallen? Gleich nachdem wir deine Identität festgestellt hatten, war es nicht schwer zu erraten dass du hier hinkommen würdest um nach den Chaos Emerald zu suchen. Deine Klugheit wurde geschlagen, kleiner Fuchs."

„Einen Augenblick ihr drei," sagte einer der Androiden in der Ecke des Raumes. „Dieses Zielobjekt konnte bereits den Fängen von Androiden des Eggman Konzerns entfliehen. Wir sollten die Situation nicht unterschätzen."

Tails konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche Idee die verrücktere wäre: Still stehen zu bleiben oder davon zu rennen. Beides schien vergeblich. Er konnte nicht wegrennen – sie hatten ihn umzingelt. Und aus dem gleichen Grund konnte er auch nicht stehen bleiben.

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir ihm erlauben zu fliehen, wenn er uns im Gegenzug den Chaos Emerald gibt. Wir können ihn immer noch an einem anderen Tag einfangen. Der Chaos Emerald ist für Meister Eggman im Augenblick von höherem Wert als der Fuchs. Wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass Miles mit dem Chaos Emerald entkommt, genauso wie Miles hier sicherlich nicht riskieren möchte bei einem Fluchtversuch geschnappt und ins Gefängnis gesteckt zu werden. Beide Parteien könnten ohne Unsicherheiten ihrer Wege gehen, wenn wir uns nur einig werden. Was sagst Du Miles? Das wäre doch fair.. oder?"

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich Miles nennst," murmelte der junge Fuchs vor sich hin.

„Was war?"

„Ach Nichts," sagte er selbstbewusst.

„Haben wir dann eine Abmachung?"

Tails fragte sich, was Sonic tun würde. Nicht nur, weil er sowas wie sein älterer Bruder war, sondern auch weil er in solchen Situationen immer das richtige zu tun im Stande war. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass das letzte Mal wo Sonic sich in so einer Situation befand, er in einer Kapsel eingesperrt war und dem Tode geweiht ins All geschossen wurde.

Seine Hände hielten den Emerald noch immer fest umklammert, wodurch auch das meiste seines intensiven Glühens verdeckt wurde. Der Androide Vorne rechts von ihm sagte zuvor, dass er die Helligkeit seiner Sehkraft nachjustieren musste um den Eindringling besser sehen zu können. Wenn dem wirklich so war ….

Ein Versuch war es wert. Wenn das Aufwachsen mit Sonic ihm Eines gelehrt hatte, dann war es Niemals aufzugeben!

Tails nahm eine Hand vom Chaos Emerald und ließ sein Licht in die auf Nachtsicht eingestellten Augen des Androiden scheinen. Ohne Zeit darauf zu verwenden die Auswirkung abzuwarten, sprang er über den Androiden hinweg, stieß sich dabei beinahe den Kopf an der niedrigen Decke und landete auf der anderen Seite.

Die anderen drei waren ihm bereits dicht auf den Fersen. Eine ihrer Hände streifte seine Schulter, als er einen U-Turn um den Raum machte und zurück in den Tunnel stürmte. Er stieß sich selbst vom Boden ab und katapultierte sich durch die Öffnung hindurch hinaus in die Luft. Er hatte beinahe die Höhe erreicht, die ihm als Sicher erschien, als er einen kalten Griff um seinen Knöchel verspürte.

Der Androide riss ihn zurück. Ohne dabei den festen Griff aufzugeben, mit dem er den Chaos Emeralds umklammert hielt, schlug Tails hart auf dem Boden auf und landete dabei auf der selben Schulter, die erst vor kurzem von dem Androiden im Station Square verdreht wurde. Der Stoß durchzog ihn wie ein Blitz und ließ ihn vor Schmerzen aufschreien, löste jedoch auch den Griff des Androiden. Der Regen hatte seine Hände rutschig gemacht.

Tails rappelte sich auf und rannte zum Tornado, wobei er seine beiden Schweife herumwirbelte um möglichst an Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen. Den Tornado zu erreichen schien eine Ewigkeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, doch schließlich schaffte er es, dicht gefolgt von metallisch klirrenden Schritten hinter ihm. Er sprang in den Sitz, warf den Chaos Emerald auf den Boden des Cockpits und beschleunigte so schnell wie er nur konnte.

Es gab eine Explosion als er den unglücklichen, nächstgelegenen Androiden anflog. Dann Zwei. Drei. Vier.

Der junge Fuchs stöhnte zunächst aus Erleichterung, dann jedoch aufgrund der Beschwerden die ihm die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter bereiteten. Er zog sie vor und zurück und ließ sie auch mal kreisen um zu testen wie stark die Verletzung war. Es tat weh, aber er konnte sie benutzen. Soweit so gut also.

Der Regen wurde stärker. Tails griff mit seiner freien Hand nach Unten, hob den Chaos Emerald auf, hielt ihn erneut fest umklammert und erhöhte dann die Geschwindigkeit des Flugzeuges. Der Flug würde nur etwa 15 Minuten oder so dauern, aber es sah stürmisch aus und Tails wollte _auf keinen Fall_ noch in der Luft sein wenn es erstmal anfängt zu blitzen.

Tails versuchte sich auf den Chaos Emerald zu konzentrieren und darauf wie toll es war dass es ihm gelungen war zu entkommen. Für gewöhnlich agierte er immer nur im Hintergrund und schaute Sonic und Knuckles dabei zu, wie sie die Risiken eingingen, während er sie nur koordinierte. Es war irgendwie ein schönes Gefühl mal der Handelnde zu sein. Er hatte die Androiden besiegt und den Chaos Emerald bekommen. Zudem hatte er nicht aufgegeben, selbst als er schon dachte für seine Zuversicht bezahlen zu müssen.

Irgendwo im Hinterkopf kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Sonic sicher stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre, wenn er in der Nähe und Zeuge des ganzen gewesen wäre. Er war eigentlich bereits aus dem Alter heraus, wo er das Lob des blauen Hedgehogs benötigen würde, doch Sonic war – und wird dies auch immer bleiben – sein bester Freund und großer Bruder. Von daher legte er immer sehr großen Wert auf dessen Meinung.

Tails war gerade dabei wieder etwas runter zu kommen, als in der Ferne Blitze aufzuckten.

„Nein." Sagte er laut. „Nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt. Ich werde in 10 Minuten Zuhause sein, bitte gib mir noch 10 Minuten …"

Weitere Blitze zuckten durch den Himmel. Dicht gefolgt von Donnerschlägen. Tails zuckte zusammen. Er musste Landen … aber es gab _kein_ _Land_!

_Beeil dich einfach nur_, dachte er zu sich selbst. _Bleib einfach nur ruhig und flieg möglichst schnell zur Werkstatt zurück. _

Er nahm einen langen Atemzug, füllte damit seine Lungen und atmete wieder aus. _Es ist nur ein Sturm_, sagte er zu sich selbst. Wie hoch war schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in den zehn Minuten, die er jetzt noch für den Rückweg benötigte, der Blitz einschlagen würde? Er konnte es schaffen. Er war ein guter Pilot; Er konnte auf dem Wind segeln. Er konnte es schaffen.

Trotz der Grübeleinen die ihm vor wenigen Augenblicken noch durch den Kopf gingen, war Tails mit seinen Gedanken wieder bei Sonic. Wenn Sonic jetzt an seiner Stelle wäre, und mit etwas konfrontiert wäre das er fürchtet … dann würde _er _es durchziehen, nicht wahr?

Natürlich erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an dem sie den ersten Chaos Emerald im Teich gefunden hatten. Statt selber ins Wasser zu gehen, wollte Sonic dass er geht und den Emerald holt. Und das selbst, obwohl der Teich nicht sehr tief war.

Dieser Tag war so erholsam und Spaßig zugleich. Jedoch lenkten diese Erinnerungen Tails Gedanken in eine ganz andere Richtung. Sonic hatte an diesem Tag Zurückhaltung gezeigt. Zum ersten Mal war sein Freund mal keine Quelle der Ermunterung, sondern der Unsicherheit.

Er verbannte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Es spielte keine Rolle. Alles was jetzt zählte war, dass er sich seinen Ängsten stellen und zurück nach Hause musste. Er hatte eh keine andere Wahl. Und er argumentierte, dass er selbst bei einer Wahlmöglichkeit nicht immer Sonics Vorbild benötigte nur um zu wissen was getan werden muss. Dies hatte er schon mehrere Male unter Beweis gestellt.

xxx

_**"I've changed a lot since I started hanging out with Sonic, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this by myself!" –Tails, Sonic Adventure**_


	9. Kapitel 8 - Faςade

Kapitel 8: Faςade

Espio starrte auf sein Ziel. Das Messer in der Hand und die Augen weit geöffnet.

Es war ein unbewegliches Ziel. Nicht wirklich die Schwierigste Art von Gegner wenn man es genau betrachtet. Jedoch wurde es dadurch sehr schwierig, dass es an genau der richtigen Stelle getroffen werden musste. Genau in die Mitte. Andernfalls würde er versagen.

Genau in die Mitte.

Das Ziel verlockte und verhöhnte ihn zugleich.

Er durfte keine Zeit mehr damit vertrödeln darüber nachzudenken. Er musste handeln – jetzt.

Das Messer traf das Übungsbrett mit einer scharfen Präzision und einem kurzen, dumpfen Schlag und ließ seine tödliche Spitze im weichen material verharren.

Eine Sekunde später war ein langes und hartnäckiges Klopfen an der Tür zu vernehmen. Wenn er mit seinem Wurf gewartet hätte, dann hätte diese Ablenkung sicherlich dazu geführt dass er sein Ziel verfehlt hätte. Eine Sache über die es sich nachzudenken lohnte: Ablenkung. Er sollte öfters unter der Beeinflussung von Ablenkungen trainieren um seine Sinne zu schärfen.

„Charmy .. warum klopfst du?" ertönte Vectors tiefe, flatternde Stimme. „Wir _wohnen_ hier!"

„Oh, ich dachte bloß, ich schau mal ob ich den Ninja zur Abwechslung mal unvorbereitet erwischen kann," sagte die junge Biene verspielt und verschränkte dabei ihre Arme hinterm Kopf, obwohl sie sich in der Luft befand.

„Es ist auch schön euch zu sehen" brummte Espio während er sein Messer aus dem Brett zog und es in einer Lasche an der Vorderseite seines Handschuhs verschwinden ließ. „Es wird auch Zeit dass ihr wieder da seid. Ich hab mich schon gefragt ob ihr Angel Island zu eurem neuen Zuhause erklärt habt."

„Warum so mürrisch Espio?" fragte Vector. „Wir machen nicht einen auf besten Kumpel mit ihm, und das weißt du auch. Es ist unser Job!"

„_Unser_ Job? _Alle_ betreffend? Oder _Euer_ Job?"

„Nun, ich denke in dem Fall eher meiner …" sagte das Krokodil und kratze sich dabei verlegen an der der Nase, als seine Augen wieder zu glänzen begangen weil ihm etwas einfiel womit er kontern konnte. „Aber warum? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Nein. Du bist im Moment Derjenige der arbeiten und Rechnungen bezahlen muss. Dadurch hab ich mehr Zeit zum Trainieren und was mir sonst noch so vorschwebt. Ich würde also sagen, dass wenn hier Jemand eifersüchtig sein sollte, dann du."

Vector seufzte. Espio ebenso.

„Jedenfalls… wie geht euer Auftrag denn so voran?" fragte das Chamäleon nach einer Weile.

„Gut, aber verworren. Ich weiß zwar, dass er der Klient ist und kein Verdächtiger, aber dennoch erwische ich mich selbst immer wieder dabei wie ich versuche herauszufinden was da falsch läuft."

„Ich wäre besorgt wenn du es nicht versuchen würdest," sagte Espio. „Die Bewachung des Master Emeralds zu unterstützen gehört nicht gerade zu den Aufgaben, mit der man für gewöhnlich eine Detektei beauftragt."

„Ach echt jetzt? Ich meine, das war uns gar nicht aufgefallen. Behandle mich nicht als wenn ich blöd wäre Espio! Ich weiß selbst dass da was nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht! Ich will lediglich den Auftrag nicht verlieren. Wir brauchen das Geld, und wir würden nicht gerade glaubwürdig rüberkommen wenn wir einfach so aus einem unterzeichneten Vertrag aussteigen würden."

Espio schnaubte und verschränkte seine Arme. „Du hast den Vertrag unterschrieben ohne nach den Absichten des Kunden zu fragen und ohne das damit überhaupt detektivische Arbeit in Anspruch genommen werden sollte. Ich glaube nicht dass das dazu beigetragen hat dich _jetzt_ als glaubwürdig zu betrachten."

„Hey, komm mal wieder runter! Du weißt genau wie schwer wir es gerade haben. Ich musste tun was ich tun musste." Nachdem beide ihre jeweilige Sicht der Dinge geäußert hatten, verfielen die Mitglieder der Agentur für einen Augenblick in ein tiefes Schweigen. Dann fragte Vector, „hast du Tails schon gesagt wer es war?"

„Nein. Ich tat so als wüsste ich es selbst noch nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen, doch wir müssen die Sache wirklich vorsichtig angehen."

„Ich glaube langsam wir sollten mal unseren Geheimhaltungs-Kodex überdenken Espio. Ich meine, wenn Jemand den Eindruck macht gefährlich zu sein, und sei es der Klient selbst, sollten wir dann nicht in der Lage sein uns auch über ihn erkundigen zu können?"

„Ich hab' dieses Argument schon oft genug im Hinterkopf gehabt, jedoch ebenso wenig eine Antwort darauf. Lass uns also später über Moral diskutieren. Wäre es dir nun lieber ich würde Tails alles erzählen, oder nicht?"

Vector überlegte. „Doch" antwortete er nach einer Weile. „Er ist von Allen die wir fragen könnten der einzige der Knuckles sogar noch besser kennt als wir. Wenn er dabei ist, dann wäre er sicherlich eine Hilfe um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Mit unserer Detektivarbeit kommen wir nicht wirklich weiter. Tails jedoch kennt ihn persönlich."

„Ganz genau. Er ist vielleicht in der Lage auf Dinge aufmerksam zu werden, die wir bisher übersehen hatten."

Erneut war ein Klopfen an der Tür zu vernehmen. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht," murmelte Vector grinsend. „Ich geh dann mal und kümmere mich um andere Arbeiten damit du dich mit ihm unterhalten kannst. Komm schon Charmy."

„Aber-„

„_Komm_ jetzt!"

Es ertönte ein regelrechtes Konzert aus Argumenten und Warum-Nichts als die beiden den Raum verließen. Espio öffnete die Tür. Wie erwartet stand Tails davor.

„Tut mir leid dass ich unangemeldet komme," sagte der junge Fuchs, als er sich diesen Umstandes gerade bewusst wurde. Sein Fell war vom Regen völlig durchnässt und der Tornado stand in der Auffahrt. Tails machte einen erschöpften Eindruck und aus Gründen die Espio sich nicht erklären konnte wirkte er auch ein wenig verängstigt. Aber ansonsten schien er soweit Ok zu sein. „Ich habe einen weiteren Chaos Emerald gefunden, aber ich weiß nicht wo ich zwischendurch unterkommen kann. Im Augenblick warte ich auf das Herunterladen einer neuen Radar-Software damit ich sie installieren kann. Dadurch kann ich ein wenig von der Energie des Chaos Emeralds in den Radar übertragen um seine Eigenschaften zu verstärken. Wenn der Download erstmal fertig ist, dann wird er mir die Suche nach weiteren Emerald erleichtern. Doch ich wollte nicht untätig rum sitzen während-„

„Bitte komm doch erstmal rein" unterbrach in Espio und schwang dabei die Tür sperrangelweit auf. „Es gibt da noch eine menge anderer Dinge die wir besprechen sollten. Ich schlage vor dass wir schon bald nach Angel Island aufbrechen."

„Ich habe auch eine Menge mit dir zu besprechen" sagte Tails und hielt dabei Sonics Funkgerät hoch. „Ich konnte das hier in den Sanddünen finden, nachdem ich mein eigenes Funkgerät mit dem Radar des Tornados verbunden hatte und dadurch in der Lage war es aufzuspüren. Es ist beschädigt aber noch immer funktionstüchtig. Sonic muss es bei einem Kampf verloren haben, weshalb er sich auch die ganze Zeit über nicht gemeldet hat."

„Nun, es ist gut zu wissen, dass es keinen schlimmeren Grund dafür gibt dass er nicht geantwortet hat."

„Schon. Aber die Sache ist die, dass ich glaube dass er in diesem Gefängnis ist. Ich war nicht wirklich weit davon entfernt als ich das Funkgerät fand. Es ist vielleicht exakt die Stelle an der man ihn gefangen genommen hat, denn wenn er frei wäre, dann hätte er das Funkgerät doch gleich nachdem er es verloren hatte wieder aufgehoben, oder nicht?"

Espio verzog das Gesicht. „Es sei denn es lag unterm Sand begraben. Er konnte es vielleicht einfach nur nicht wiederfinden."

Tails Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er dies bisher nicht bedacht hatte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Hoffnung wieder. Vielleicht war Sonic noch immer frei und hatte lediglich das Funkgerät zurückgelassen…

„Oh," sagte der junge Fuchs mit leicht herabsinkenden Ohren. „Aber ich stieß auf Androiden als ich den Chaos Emerald fand. Und ich hörte wie einer von ihnen sagte, dass sie gerne befördert werden wollen, damit sie helfen können die oberen Etagen zu bewachen wo Sonic ist. Oh man, dass hatte ich glatt vergessen gehabt. Für eine Minute hast du mir echt Hoffnung gemacht."

Das Chamäleon erkannte in seinen Augen eine Art von Enttäuschung. „Ich entschuldige mich. Ich wollte damit nicht andeuten dass er frei sein könnte. Lediglich, dass der Sand vielleicht ein weiteres Indiz dafür sein könnte wieso er das Funkgerät nicht wieder aufgehoben hatte. Das Detail scheint jetzt erstmal unbedeutend, doch es ist immer besser selbst über so kleine Dinge bescheid zu wissen. Nur für den Fall der Fälle." Während er dies sagte, kritzelte er eilig etwas in sein Notizbuch hinein. „Doch das sind auch gute Neuigkeiten. Durch die Androiden wissen wir nicht nur dass Sonic sich tatsächlich in dem Gefängnis befindet, sondern auch dass er ganz offensichtlich bewacht werden muss. Dies führt zu der Annahme dass er gesund und munter zu sein schein, oder nicht? Wenngleich das nicht bedeutet dass er in _Sicherheit _ist, oder Irgendjemand von uns, was das betrifft…"

In den letzten fünf Minuten öffnete sich jetzt schon zum dritten Male die Tür. Tails erschrak, während Espio bereits in die Richtung schaute, als hätte er gewusst dass sich dort Jemand befand.

„Danke dass ihr mich eingeweiht habt!" sagte eine aufgebrachte Amy. „Ich dachte wir wären ein Team!? Warum habt ihr mich nicht gesagt dass Sonic in Gefahr ist?"

„Nun ja, Sonic begibt sich _immer_ in Gefahr, Amy." Sagte Tails leise. „Das ist inzwischen zu einer Art Normalität geworden"

„Du kannst diese Rechtfertigung nicht jedes Mal zum Besten geben wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert." Schoss die Rosa Igeldame zurück. „Er ist in einem Gefängnis eingesperrt das Eggman gebaut hat. Das ist keine Normalität! Er wird verrückt werden da drin! Du lässt so Jemanden wie Sonic nicht eingesperrt!"

„Du sagst das, als würden wir nicht versuchen Etwas dagegen zu unternehmen." Sagte Tails etwas ratlos.

„Weil ihr noch Nichts unternommen habt! Ich habe darauf gewartet dass ihr Zwei Mal mehr tut als nur rumzudiskutieren. Doch noch immer ist Nichts passiert. Und wer weiß schon was in dem Turm vor sich geht!? Tails, wir müssen irgendetwas tun! Wir müssen es zumindest versuchen!"

„Erlaubt mir meine bisherigen Kenntnisse mit euch zu teilen." Sagte Espio. „Und wenn erstmal alle Informationen auf dem Tisch liegen, dann können wir uns entscheiden was zu tun ist"

„Das wäre nicht die gleiche Art mit der Sonic vorgehen würde," sagte Amy leise und traurig. Espio warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Und schau wohin ihn seine Art gebracht hat," erwiderte er.

Tails zuckte zusammen. „Hey, das ist nicht fair. Denk doch nur mal an die vielen coolen Dinge die er mit seiner Art schon meistern konnte und an die vielen Menschen denen er geholfen hat."

„Ändert das irgendwas?" Fragte Espio und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Rechtfertigt das jetzt seine Leichtsinnigkeit?"

„ …. Das weißt du doch garnicht!" sagte Tails mit verhaltenem Widerstand in der Stimme. „Du weißt doch gar nicht ob er leichtsinnig war …. Vielleicht war er nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort!"

Die Stimme des Chamäleons blieb ruhig und sachlich. „Dann fangen wir doch mit der Frage an, warum er 'am falschen Ort' war. Suchte er nach Schwierigkeiten?"

„Aus dem selben Grund wie wir," sagte Tails. „Wir wollten herausfinden was vor sich geht. Er tat das gleiche weil ihm die Menschen wichtig sind."

„Dabei sind wir auch schon in Schwierigkeiten geraten und konnten der Gefangennahme entkommen. Wie kann es sein, dass ihm das nicht gelingen konnte, wo er doch um ein Vielfaches schneller ist als wir?"

Tails stand auf. Nicht zornig, aber abweisend. „Weil er nicht geflohen ist. Doch wenn diese Fehlentscheidung der Grund für seine Gefangennahme war, dann weiß ich dass er ihn nicht bereut und alles ihm Mögliche tun wird um innerhalb der Mauern zu kämpfen. Tatsächlich habe ich sogar angefangen mir zu wünschen ich hätte gegen diese Roboter gekämpft als wir letzte Woche von ihnen gejagt wurden. Selbst wenn dies bedeutet hätte, dass ich nun ebenfalls im Turm gefangen wäre."

Gleich neben ihm verpuffte Amys Ungeduld und wurde durch nackte Angst ersetzt. Sie ging zur Tür, wohin Tails ihr folgte.

„Entschuldige mich Espio …lass uns den Rest später besprechen. Ich muss jetzt erstmal mit Amy reden."

Espio nickte mit einem gewohnt unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich warte solange."

Er schloss hinter sich die Tür und holte Amy ein. Als sie sich weit genug entfernt hatten, begann Amy die Unterhaltung.

„Tut mir leid wenn ich etwas aufbrausend war. Aber ich musste das einfach loswerden. Ich warte jetzt schon seit Wochen, wohl wissend in meinem Herzen, dass Sonic dort gefangen gehalten wird. Ich weiß das das er OK ist, aber es ist nun schon so viel Zeit vergangen und wir müssen etwas tun."

Tails seufzte. „Du hast Recht Amy. Es tut mir leid dass ich nicht schon früher auf dich gehört hab'. Als du sagtest, dass wir im Moment nichts anderes tun als reden, da habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Und du hast Recht. Du musst verstehen, dass wir wirklich bemüht waren möglichst viel herauszufinden ... doch andererseits schätze ich mal, muss das ja nicht bedeuten dass wir in der Zwischenzeit nicht auch hätten handeln können. Und durch die Suche nach Chaos Emeralds wird Sonic auch nicht befreit. Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Neulich hatte ich sogar versucht die Mentalität auf 'Abenteuer' zu stellen, doch um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung was zu tun ist."

„Machst du dir Sorgen um ihn Tails?"

„Um Sonic? Nun .. würde es Sinn machen wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich mich weniger wegen Sonic Sorge, als mehr um die Lage in der er sich befindet? Ich möchte einfach glauben dass es ihm gut geht, weißt du? Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht weiß wie er da wieder rauskommen soll."

„Wir sollten versuchen ihn zu befreien."

„Das denke ich auch. Doch das ist alles nicht so einfach. So viele Menschen befinden sich in dem Turm. Wir müssten erstmal hinein gelangen um etwas unternehmen zu können, was wiederum nach hinten losgehen könnte wenn irgendetwas schief läuft."

„Aber sagtest du nicht vorhin noch, dass es dir lieber gewesen wäre -„

„Das meinte ich nicht so," sagte Tails. „Ich glaube ich war auch einfach nur besorgt. Aber Espio hat Recht: Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wenn Sonic es noch nicht schaffen konnte von dort zu fliehen, dann entkommt man dem Ort auch nicht so leicht. Du hast Recht mit dem was du sagtest Amy, aber Espio ebenso. Wir haben dafür vielleicht nur einen einzigen Versuch und ich möchte zuerst so viel wie möglich über diesen Klienten herausfinden. Das könnte uns vielleicht helfen."

„Und wie?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber Espio will ebenfalls nach Angel Island gehen. Wir finden es also vielleicht schon bald heraus."

„Und du willst nicht das ich mitkomme, richtig?"

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich das nicht will. Wirklich. Es ist nur besser wenn möglichst wenige Leute gehen. Espio kann sich unsichtbar machen und ich kann irgendwo hinfliegen und mich verstecken bis er mich braucht um die Insel wieder verlassen zu können. Mehr ist wirklich nicht notwendig. Hey, hast du eigentlich noch den Emerald?"

„Na klar hab ich ihn!" sagte Amy während sie ihn flüchtig und diskret hervorzog und anschließend ihre Stacheln wieder in Position brachte. „Ich trage ihn jetzt bei mir. Niemand würde davon ausgehen das ich einen Emerald bei mir hätte."

„Exakt." Antwortete der junge Fuchs und reichte ihr den anderen Emerald den er gefunden hatte. „Pass auf, wenn Du magst, dann schau ob du mit Hilfe dieser Emerald weitere aufspüren kannst. Vor allem jedoch pass gut auf sie auf. Ich weiß dass du sicher denkst ich würde dich nur beschäftigen wollen, aber dem ist wirklich nicht so. Ich brauche Jemanden der ein Auge darauf hat, vor allem jetzt wo wir nach Angel Island gehen werden. Ich möchte nicht riskieren dass der Klient der Chaotix Wind davon bekommt. Von daher ist es besser wenn ich sie nicht bei mir habe."

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen," sagte Amy. „Ich passe jetzt schon eine ganze Weile darauf auf, oder nicht!? Mach dir also keine Sorgen mehr darum und überlass das nur mir, so wie ich dir deinen Part überlasse. OK?"

Tails lächelte, sichtlich dankbar für ihre Mithilfe. „OK!"

xxx

Ich-Perspektive (unbekannte, junge Frau)

xxx

Wenn 'normal' ein Wort war, das in unserer Situation noch angemessen genutzt werden konnte, dann hätte ich gesagt dass dies ein ziemlich normaler Tag war. Sonic und Lucas bewarfen sich wie gewöhnlich mit Bemerkungen bis einer von ihnen (Oder besser gesagt: Lucas) wütend wurde und aufgab. Hin und wieder machte ein Androide einen Kontrollgang, schaute in unsere Zellen und wurde dabei in der Regel von diesem widerlichen Kai begleitet. Sogar denen ging die seltsame kleine Kreatur so langsam auf die Nerven.

Gelegentlich war ein tiefes Grollen von den Unterhaltungen der anderen Gefangenen zu hören, jedoch nicht allzu oft. Der größte Teil des Flures wusste inzwischen von Sonics Anwesenheit. Da jedoch noch Niemand befreit oder Eggman besiegt werden konnte, schien er für die Leute nur eine Person wie jede andere zu sein.

Und so gesehen, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, war er das auch.

Das Wetter draußen musste wärmer geworden sein, weil jeder von uns dreien am schwitzen war. Der Geräuschpegel der Leute um uns rum wurde allmählich lauter als gewöhnlich, was sicherlich auch eine Auswirkung dieser Umstände war. Ich hörte wie Sonic mit Menschen sprach, die zuvor ebenso schweigsam waren wie ich. Ich wusste von Niemandem den Namen. Nicht einmal obwohl eine dieser Personen in der Zelle neben mir saß. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, da es auf der Seite kein Fenster gab, doch ich wusste dass er da war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch immer keine Ahnung von meiner Existenz.

Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden ob ich dieses Gefühl überhaupt noch mochte.

Die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit dauerte noch bis zum späten Abend an. Für mich war es jedenfalls später Abend. Die meisten anderen waren schon mit dem Einschlafen beschäftigt oder bereits am Schlummern, wohingegen ich so was wie eine Nachteule war. Sonic hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt. Nachdem er heute einen ausreichend langen Schlaf hatte, hielt ihn das jetzt etwas länger wach als gewöhnlich. Sein Kopf war mir leicht abgewannt, wodurch es mir leichter fiel nicht von ihm gesehen zu werden. Zumal auch die meisten der Lichter aus waren. In dem gedämpften Licht schaute er Indigoblau aus.

Es war unmöglich zu sagen worüber er gerade nachdachte, doch er schaute relativ zufrieden aus. Hin und wieder kam sein Kopf hervor als ob er nicken würde. Am Ende schlief er fest ein und ließ mich hellwach und gelangweilt zurück. Seine Decke lag am Boden ausgestreckt neben ihm.

Lucas war sich am drehen und wenden und obwohl es relativ dunkel war konnte ich Schweiß auf seinem Körper glänzen sehen. Er fluchte von Zeit zu Zeit leise vor sich hin, während er mit Gewalt versuchte sich zum Einschlafen zu zwingen- was, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt, doch recht kontraproduktiv war. Schlaf war schließlich das letzte, das mit Gewalt in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Ich lehnte mich an die kühle Metallwand und beobachtete ihn, da es Nichts gab das man sonst hätte beobachten können. Als meine Beine vom Rumsitzen steif zu werden begangen, ging ich ein wenig in meiner Zelle umher und zählte dabei meine Schritte um meinen Verstand zu beschäftigen.

Diese Langeweile war betäubend. Das Leben war eine hohle, leere Hülle. Ein Strohhalm ohne Flüssigkeit am anderen Ende. Ein Buch ohne Seiten.

Ich konnte verstehen wie Menschen wahnsinnig wurden.

Eine schnelle, Blitzartige Bewegung lenkte meinen Blick auf sich. Es war Kai. Er hatte sich Lucas Zelle genähert und drückte sich nun durch die Gitterstäbe. Erst dann bemerkte ich dass Lucas endlich eingeschlafen war.

„Hey!" flüsterte ich ohne darüber nachzudenken. Meine Stimme klang kaum noch weiblich; sie war rau und kratzig nachdem ich sie so lange vernachlässigt hatte. „Was tust du da? Hör auf!"

Er hatte Irgendwas in seinen Händen. Es sah aus wie ein halb gegessener Pfannkuchen, und ein ziemlich großer noch dazu. Sirup tropfte von ihm herunter und ich konnte nur vermuten dass er vielleicht ein Überbleibsel von Eggmans letzter Mahlzeit war. Es machte mich wütend dass der Doktor irgendwo im Meka Tower wohnte, sein luxuriöses so nahe bei uns allen führte und ihm dennoch noch Niemand ein Haar krümmen konnte.

Kai warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu, und mir wurde klar, dass es wahrscheinlich das erste Mal war, dass er mich bemerkte. Ich starrte zurück. Bei all den Dingen die mich die letzten Monate einzuschüchtern schienen, würde ich nicht zulassen dass ein Chao dazu gehörte.

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, ließ er den klebrigen Pfannenkuchen in Lucas Gesicht fallen, und zog ihn über seine Haare. Ich zuckte zusammen.

„Mmpf" wurde er mit einem Schlag hellwach, als Tropfen aus Schweiß und Sirup an ihm herunter tropften. Immerhin roch letzteres gut. „Du teuflischer kleiner Bastard!" Der düstere, hinterhältige Blick in Kais Gesichtszügen verschwand und er sah plötzlich verängstigt aus. Seine Flügel flatterten schneller und er fing an sich zurück zu ziehen, doch Lucas war bereits auf den Beinen und hastete mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu. Von Schlafmangel und unglaublicher Frustration gezeichnet holte der Mann weit aus mit seiner Hand und traf Kai mit voller Wucht. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei schlug der Chao gegen die Seitenwand und fiel zu Boden.

Doch Lucas war noch nicht fertig mit ihm.

Seine dunkelgrünen Augen waren von Hass erfüllt, als er Kai an den Flügeln aufhob, seinen kleinen Körper packte und ihn wütend ins Gesicht starrte. „Das _reicht_! Ich habe die Schnauze voll von dir und ich habe die Schnauze voll von diesem verdammten Gefängnis! Du bist nicht witzig und du erreichst damit rein g_arnichts_!" Beim letzten Wort hatte Lucas den Körper des Chao ein klein wenig zu fest gedrückt. Der reine Atemvorgang brachte ihm zum keuchen weil sich sein kleiner Körper in der Enge von Lucas Hand kaum noch ausweiten könnte. „Komm bloß _nie wieder_ hier rein! Hörst Du mich! Nie wieder!"

Der Klang von Kais heiserem Schrei war herzzerreißend. Tränen rannten ihn übers Gesicht. Lucas schmiss ihn gegen die Gitterstäbe, wo er mit dem Kopf gegen einer der Stangen stieß. Doch er konnte sich schnell wieder aufrappeln und krabbelte aus der Zelle hinaus. Ich schaute Lucas ungläubig an.

Trotz allem war er doch nur ein Chao.

„Kai!" Der Klang von Sonics Stimme ließ uns alle in Bewegungslosigkeit verharren. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er während des Tumultes wach geworden war. „Komm hier rein."

Der Chao drehte sich um und ich konnte einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen. Er sah völlig zerzaust aus.

„Komm schon," sagte Sonic mit einem unlesbaren Ton. Kai schwebte auf der Stelle, voller Angst auf Sonic zu hören .. voller Angst es nicht zu tun. „Kai, hier drin. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun."

Schließlich entschied sich der Chao darauf zu hören, schob sich zwischen die Gitterstäbe und zuckte zusammen als er sich in der Zelle befand. Er ließ sich in Sonics ausgestreckte Hand fallen und verzerrte beim Versuch nicht wieder zu Weinen das Gesicht.

„Hey." Sagte Sonic leise und ich musste mich anstrengen um es hören zu können. „Was soll das eigentlich?"

Lucas warf die Arme hoch und ließ sie dann gleich wieder fallen, so dass seine Hände gegen die Oberschenkel schlugen. Er war wirklich mehr als wütend. Er ließ sich zurück in seinen Schlafsack fallen und brachte hörbar seine Decke wieder in Ordnung, ohne sich jedoch die Mühe zu machen sich vorher das ganze Klebezeugs aus den Haaren zu waschen.

„Er ist zu dir auch gemein, nicht wahr?" fragte Sonic den Chao und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er damit Eggman meinte und nicht Lucas. „Und auch zu deinen anderen Chao Freunden. Sind noch andere Chao hier Kai?"

Der Chao zögerte für einen Moment und nickte dann.

„Das dachte ich mir. Und der alte Eierkopf behandelt euch auch nicht besser als er mich behandelt. Zumindest nicht soweit wie ich das sehen kann."

Kai starrte ihn nur verhalten an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was er tut, aber er ist nicht dein Freund und ich denke das weißt du auch. Wenn Du ihm nicht von Nutzen wärst, dann hätte er dich gar nicht erst hier her gebracht. Kai, wir können beide im selben Team sein wenn du möchtest. Ich benutze die Leute nicht so wie er es tut."

„Hmpf," antwortete der Chao murmelnd. Er hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, schaute jedoch ein wenig unglücklich darüber wo er sich befand. Die beiden hielten den Blickkontakt noch für eine Weile aufrecht, als Kai dann aufstieg und Sonics Hand verließ. Der Hedgehog hinderte ihn nicht daran. Als er merkte dass er frei war, ergriff der Chao so schnell wie er nur konnte die Flucht.

xxx

_**"I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish, like the professor said... but they're basically good, if they try their best and never give up on their wishes." –Amy, SA2**_


End file.
